Trouble In Paradise
by Amani.C
Summary: The Hales & the Cullens decide to take the Cullens' boat to the Hales' beach house. When three bad people stow away on the boat, what will happen after they take the teens hostage on the island, where there are no cops, no people, and no cell phone service.
1. Introduction

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Edward Hale:**

Being the son of one of the wealthiest families in Forks isn't easy. I have to live up to my name. I'm the second son of the Hale family line. My father James Hale, 39, is the founder of Twilight, which is the top newspaper, magazine, and search engine in Forks. My mother Camille Hale, 38, doesn't work. She inherited millions from her father, our grandfather Frank. I'm the second oldest. I have an older brother named Jared Hale, 20, who's currently in college. Our mom didn't go to college because she had Jared when she was 18. Our father couldn't afford to go to college so my mother paid for him to go. A year later I was born Edward Mason Hale, 19, in Seattle, Washington. My mother wanted one more child after me, a girl, but ended up getting pregnant with two babies. Jasper Whitlock Hale and Rosalie Lillian Hale were born in Rochester, New York. My mother went into labor at one of my father's business meetings in New York, and to say that wasn't a long day would be a lie. Currently, I am dating Bella Cullen, Jasper is dating Alice Cullen, and Rosalie is dating Emmett Cullen.

I envisioned the summer before I went to college to be magical, or great sort of. But, this summer was one summer we will never forget for as long as we live. I will never regret a day that I am alive and well. We are so fortunate for everything we were blessed with including family, friends, and even enemies.

**Emmett Cullen:**

I am the eldest son of the second wealthiest family in Forks. My father, Carlisle Cullen, 40, is a surgeon at Forks General Hospital. My mother, Esme Cullen, 39, is a social worker. That's how we ended up with Bella and Alice. Before, Bella Cullen was Bella Swan and Alice Cullen was Alice Brandon. Bella's parents died in a car crash so Esme decided to take her in. A year later, Esme witnessed Alice's parents about to admit her into an asylum. Knowing my mother she would not let a little six year old go to one of those places, so Alice Cullen joined the family. Then a few years later our mother gave birth to our last sibling Alec Cullen, 15.

This summer will be a summer we will never forget. We are finally going to be free of our parents for an entire summer. We're heading to a secluded island with nothing but a beach house on it. This is our chance to prove to our parents that we are responsible and can take care of ourselves. A nice, fun, wild, summer.

Six teenagers, one beach house, one island, and three stow away passengers with guns. What could possibly go wrong? A lot!

Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper Hale, along with their friends Bella, Emmett, and Alice Cullen decide to take the Cullen's family boat to the Hale's beach house, which is on a tropical island. When three bad people stow away on the boat, what will happen after they take the six friends hostage on a secluded island, where there are no cops, no other people, and no cell phone service.

**Review:**

**This is the start of something new. So, I hope you all like it.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFFANY!1**

**-Amani.**


	2. Stashed

**This is a filler, but don't worry a full chapter will be coming out soon.**

Dark…quiet…Friday night. In Forks, it's usually not quiet, especially on Friday nights. Teens are usually out partying and young adults are usually out clubbing. Aro, Marcus, Caius, James, Laurent, and Victoria saw this as the perfect opportunity. Victoria was the getaway driver, Laurent and James were the look outs, and Caius, Marcus, and Aro did the dirty work.

They were known as the 'Gruesome Six.' They're currently the most wanted in Forks, Washington. They already robbed two banks already and left no witnesses alive. Even passing bystanders happen to get a bullet. They had no mercy. They stash their money in red duffle bags and leave them in the back of the van.

Victoria pulled up in front of Forks National Bank and Loan, the last bank in Forks that they haven't touched. Since Forks is a small town there aren't many banks. Caius, Aro, and Marcus hopped out the back of their van with their sniper rifles fully loaded.

They knew that once they enter the bank, they had approximately ten minutes before the cops would be there. Laurent and James stood outside hiding their handguns in their pockets as Caius picked the lock. Once the lock was picked and the door was opened the alarm immediately went off and the two security guards ran to the front of the bank with their weapons in hand.

"Hurry." Victoria growled, keeping the engine running in the front of the bank.

Laurent and James paced back and forth making sure no witnesses happened to walk pass. Victoria tapped her nails, nervously, along the exterior of the driving wheel. This was their last job in Forks and after they are home free they are planning on going to Mexico.

Aro and Caius both pointed their weapons as the two security guards took cover. Marcus snuck pass the security guards and went straight down to the bank vaults. Aro and Caius both released two bullets into the bank security guards. Aro and Caius quickly ran to go meet up and help Marcus. Marcus made a lot of progress in the bank's vault. Most of the money was already piled into the red duffle bags. Aro and Caius grabbed as many bags as they could hold and jogged towards the car. Marcus held the last two bags and began making his way towards the front of the building. He saw one of the security guards moving around, and he closed his eyes before piercing a bullet through the man's head.

"Lets go!" Laurent exclaimed, catching the bag Marcus threw him.

The police sirens began getting louder and louder as they moved closer towards the bank. The police blocked off one section of the road, which caused Victoria to quickly put the van in reverse. The cops fired bullets into the side of the van as they tried everything possible to drive away.

Luckily, the other end of the road wasn't blocked, but it could have something to do with the fact that it leads straight to the harbor. "Pull over here!" exclaimed Aro pointing to the side of the road.

"We need to stash the money!" Victoria proclaimed, hopping out, but leaving the keys in the ignition.

Laurent opened the back doors of the van and tossed everyone two bags full of the money they just got and the money they got the other nights.

"Follow me," shouted James, "I know a boat here owned by the Cullens. They never use it, but for special reasons."

They followed James onto the docks and he led them towards one of the two-deck boats. They threw the bags onto the boat as Aro, Caius, and Marcus took them under the boat to hid.

"We're going to stay on the boat overnight." Caius informed us, flicking on the light.

"We'll be back when everything cools off." Victoria assured, hopping off of the boat.

"We'll be here." Aro asserted, watching the other members walk away.

**Review:**

**A chapter will be coming out soon and it's when our favorite group of people head out for their summer long vacation.**

**-Amani.**


	3. Departure

**Edward:**

"Are you sure you have everything?" my mother asked, for the third time since we arrived at the harbor.

"For the third and last time…yes we do!" exclaimed Rose, waiting impatiently for Carlisle to unlock his boat.

"Do you have enough food packed?" Esme wondered, looking at the two stuffed coolers full of food.

"Yes." Alice whispered, wishing the questioning would stop.

"What about drinks?" she asked, worriedly, searching through the freezer.

"Plenty of those!" Emmett exclaimed, high-fiving me.

At the beach house, my dad has an unlimited stocked bar. I just hope my dad doesn't notice when him and my mom go down one day that some of the drinks are missing.

"Oh first-aid kit! I knew we forgot something!" Esme bellowed, pulling out her car keys.

"No…no…no! You are not finding an excuse for us not to go! It's in my suitcase!" Bella objected, holding her hand up to silence Esme before she spoke again.

Carlisle opened the latch so we could get on the boat and my dad and Carlisle brought our luggage onto the boat. We stood in the center of the boat as Esme paced worriedly around the boat.

"Rule 1-" my dad started, as my mother pulled a folded piece of paper out of her purse.

"No drinking at the beach house."

"Rule 2-" my mother continued…

"No drugs." she asserted, averting her eyes towards me and Emmett.

"It was one time!" I defended, holding my hands in the air.

"Rule 3: No sharing rooms with the opposite sex!" Esme added, crossing her arms, strictly.

"Rule 4: How you find the beach house is how you should leave it. When James and I come down there we don't want trash all over the place." my mother declared, crumpling the paper up.

"There are wild animals on that small island, so I have a gun stashed away in the back of the closet. Use it if necessary!" my dad proclaimed, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Anything else?" Emmett asked, taking a seat on the railing of the boat.

"Yes! Please…Please be careful and safe!" Esme implored, approaching us.

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett saluted, as Esme pecked his cheek.

I watched our parents carefully get off of the boat. Esme looked like she was about to breakdown. My mother looked as if the realization just hit her, we're basically adults. My dad and Carlisle looked more proud than worried. I locked the latch as Carlisle untied the boat. Carlisle has an auto so all we need to do is stir the boat in the right direction, then the boat can stir itself and we can have some fun!

Emmett and Bella approached the top deck where the wheel was and turned the key in the boat's ignition. Jasper and Alice took the bags and set them by the top of the stairs. I plugged up the radio as Rosalie when to the upper deck to help Bella and Emmett.

We waved at our parents who were at the edge of the harbor waving. Now, let the fun begin!

**Victoria:**

I watched those six brats stir away with our money on the boat and our partners hidden in the downstairs of the boat.

"I thought you said they never use the boat!" Laurent said, through gritted teeth, watching the volume of his voice since their parents were only a feet away.

"I said they never use the boat except for special occasions!" James corrected, standing back in fear.

"Just calm down! It's nothing we can do now!" I exclaimed, pacing nervously, staring at the boat getting further and further away.

I heard Laurent take in a deep breath as he looked around.

"Actually there is something we can do." grinned Laurent, staring down at the speed boat.

"Aren't we going to rent it?" James wondered, watching Laurent hop into the boat.

"So they can trace us? Of course not. It has a full tank too. James run out to the van and bring those two black bags full of guns, these teenagers might not be willing to lend over the money." Laurent ordered, starting up the engine of the speed boat.

I carefully stepped into the speedboat with Laurent's help and took a seat on the side of the boat. We waited for James to return. Once he returned he tossed the bags onto the boat before getting on the boat himself. I looked up at the adults finally retreating back to their cars before giving Laurent the okay to start stirring away.

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Aro, Marcus, and Caius quickly awakened when the heard the engine of the boat starting up. Conformation was confirmed when Marcus looked out the window to see the harbor getting further and further away. Aro threw the bags full of money into the closet before all of them slid under the bed.

Upstairs on the boat, Emmett finally got the auto-stir to work. Alice turned on music, and they each striped down to their swimsuits.

"Turn it up louder!" Bella shouted, holding her can of soda in the air.

Edward turned the knob on the stereo making the music blast louder. Rosalie laid down onto one of the beach chairs that is on the dock of the boat.

"Only Rose can try to get a tan in the middle of the ocean!" Jasper joked, causing Emmett and Edward to laugh.

Alice jumped all over the boat, while swaying her hips to the beat of the song. Bella twirled in circles, swinging her hair with her.

"My dad has a bar downstairs! Lets go explore it!" Emmett offered, opening the door to go to the downstairs of the boat.

Edward and Jasper quickly followed, completely curious about what's in his father's stash. The girls quickly realized what the guys were doing and decided to take part in the alcohol hunt. Alice walked to the door that Aro, Marcus, and Caius were hiding in and opened it up.

"Alice, why would the stash be in there? Let's check the bar! Duh!" Bella proclaimed, causing Alice to shut the door an retreat to the bar.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward each grab two bottles of whatever they could find while the girls grabbed glasses. After getting settled back on the upper deck, they popped the alcohol open and began partying as if there was no tomorrow.

In the distance, about five miles away the speed boat beat against the dark blue ocean water, as Victoria and James gripped their guns tightly and followed the boat.

**Review:**

**Here's the next chapter!**


	4. Arrival

**Jasper:**

"Land Ahoy!" Emmett shouted, staring off at the island about three miles from where we are.

"You're silly!" Rose laughed, smacking his arm.

"We've been on this boat for a whole day! I am ready to get off!" Alice exclaimed, stretching her lightly tanned body.

"Should we change out of our bathing suits?" Bella wondered, as Emmett went to the upper deck to stir the boat as close to the dock as possible.

"No, because once we unpack…we're going to hit the beach!" shouted Alice, as she spread her arms open and twirled in the middle of the boat's deck.

We pulled up to the island and me and Jasper hopped off the boat. Rose tossed us the rope so we could tie the boat up to the dock. We double tied the knot to be sure the boat didn't float away. That would be the worst thing ever. If we were stuck on this island as our boat floated away. Emmett turned the motor of the boat off, while the girls went to retrieve the bags from downstairs.

We helped the girls off of the boat and grabbed our bags before trailing up towards the beach house.

"Where's the keys?" Rose asked, looking from me to Edward.

"Jasper has them!" Edward pointed out, as I dropped the bags.

"No, dad said he gave them to you!" I retorted, glaring at Edward.

"Oh great! We left the keys back at the HARBOR in FORKS!" screamed Bella, pacing back and forth.

"This day can't get any worse." Rose said, through gritted teeth, before abruptly dropping her bags to look at me and Edward.

"Doesn't dad leave the back door open for cases like this?" Rose asked, as Edward took off towards the back door.

We waited patiently for any word from Edward about the back door. Confirmation was confirmed when the front door opened, revealing Edward grinning like an idiot.

"Mi casa es tu casa!" Edward announced, leading us in.

"Oh shut up Eddie!" Rose laughed, causing him to avert his glare towards her.

"We have to choose rooms now!" Alice proclaimed, excitedly, jumping up and down.

"There are three bedrooms…We're going to have to share." I announced, setting down my two suitcases.

"How about each couple gets a room?" Alice quipped, looking around at each of us.

"You heard mom, no sharing the room with the same sex." Bella denounced, reminding us of Esme's rule for us staying in the beach house.

"She's not hear. She isn't going to find out unless you tell her." Alice countered, taking a seat on the couch.

"But, I don't like lying. I can't lie to her." Bella interjected, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, the girls get one room and the boys get another." Rose settled, grabbing her two suitcases before heading upstairs.

We grabbed our suitcases before following Rose's lead up the stairs. Alice picked the bedroom with the largest window for the girls, and we had the bedroom with three single beds. After setting down our suitcases in our room we met up with each other in the hallway.

"What's the plan?" wondered Bella, gazing towards the paintings hanging up in the hallway.

"Edward already finished unpacking his bags-" I started, "and so did Rose." Alice added, grabbing onto Rose's hand.

"Okay they can start unpacking the food and drinks for the kitchen. Bella and Alice when you finish unpacking start unpacking the toiletries and place them into all of our bathrooms. Emmett and I will do bar inventory." I ordered, high-fiving Emmett.

We broke apart to complete our tasks and me and Emmett couldn't wait to check out my dad's bar. It's in the basement and all he does at home is talk about his bar. Once Emmett and I finished unpacking we didn't wait one second before going downstairs. We rushed pass the girls' room, ran passed Rose and Edward who were unpacking food, opened the basement door, turned the light on, and ran down the flight of stairs. I saw my father's bar, and couldn't believe my eyes. It was stocked. I mean fully stocked.

I grabbed a bottle of Vodka, a bag of lemons, a bottle of Absolut, and a bottle of Rum as Emmett grabbed a pack of Coca Cola, a bottle of Triple Sec, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a bottle of Tequila.

"We can make the girls margaritas."

I followed Emmett up the stairs, and we placed the drinks onto the countertops. Alice and Bella walked into the kitchen holding six towels.

"What's these for?" Rose asked, grabbing the red towel from Bella.

"We're going SWIMMING!" Alice screamed, in her high pitch voice, as Bella handed each of us towels.

**Marcus:**

"I think they're off the boat." Aro whispered, crawling from under the bed.

After Aro hopped out, I quickly followed. I stretched my back, getting all of the cranks out before peeping through the window. I saw the brats enter some sort of beach house, and quickly pulled Caius from under the bed.

"They're in a beach house." I informed them, looking out of the window again.

"Do you hear that?" Caius asked, shushing us, as the sound of a speed boat engine, started to get closer and closer.

"Grab the bag of money and come on!" I growled, pulling my gun from my back pants pocket.

I led them up the stairs and opened the door to go out to the outer deck. I saw a speed boat coming towards the island, but towards the other end.

"We have to meet them!" I growled, watching Aro toss the bag of money onto the sand.'

I stepped off the boat onto the sand and grabbed the bag.

"Keep up! And don't let anyone see you." I spat, before taking off running.

I felt sand fly up into the air as I ran down the beach. I saw the speedboat roll up onto the sand, and Victoria, Laurent and James hop out.

"Welcome." I growled, glaring at James walk towards me.

"I can explain." James muttered, holding his hands up.

"You can explain to me why when I wake up I realize that the boat I'm on that shouldn't sail away, but for special occasions is moving and has brought me to this island where I highly doubt I can spend the money.?" I fumed, as Victoria tossed me the bags full of weapons.

"It was a mistake." James quickly replied, staring down at the ground.

"A mistake that should _never_ happen again," I asserted, gripping James' neck "and now we're going to have to do something to these teenage brats."

"Why do we have to hurt them? They didn't see your faces!" James bellowed, causing me to release his grip.

"I know, but I'm hungry, thirsty, my back hurts, and I'm sleepy. That house that they are in can soothe my needs, so they're going to see me, sooner or later." I remarked, grabbing the last bag of weapons off of the boat.

"We have to hide the speed boat so they won't think anyone else is here." Laurent spoke up, grabbing the edge of the speedboat.

Caius and Aro went to the back of the boat to push, while Laurent and James pulled. I directed them into the forest, behind a bush, where the speedboat can't be seen.

"Lets hide on their boat until the right time." Victoria offered, grabbing one of the weapon's bag.

"Wait!" I muttered, quieting everyone.

I heard laughing and splashing and realized they weren't in the house anymore. James' eyes grew wide open, before he started to speak.

"We can't go on their boat now. They are in the water, they'll see us."

"No shit, Sherlock!" I snapped, pushing James away from me.

"What's our plan now?" Caius asked, turning towards me.

"We wait, and when they finish we hide out on the boat. We attack tomorrow night."

**Review:**

**I have pictures on my profile. So, check them out, and oh yeah don't forget to leave a review.**

**-Amani.**


	5. Teenage Fun

**Aro:**

I awoke and heard a grumble in my stomach. I turned to my right to see Marcus and then looked to my left to see Caius. I shoved Marcus in the arm to wake him up, but he quickly grabbed his weapon and pointed it at me. Caius opened up one eye to see Marcus pointing a gun at me.

"Aro, what did I tell you about scaring me?" Marcus exclaimed, setting his gun back down.

"Sorry." I whispered, sliding off the bed.

"You know I could have blown your head off." laughed Marcus, setting his gun back down.

"But, I know you won't." I responded, opening one of the bags of money.

"I just love the smell of money in the morning!" I proclaimed, taking in a whiff of the green money.

"So, we're making our move today, right?" James asked, just to be sure of our plans.

Marcus inhaled a deep breath before nodding his head towards James.

"Why do we have to kill them? Can't we just take the boat and leave. I'm sure we'll be back to Forks by night. They still haven't seen our faces, we can make a clean escape!" James cautioned, slowly approaching Marcus.

"Are you questioning us?" Marcus asked, referring to him, me, and Caius.

"Um…um…no." James cowardly replied, backing away from us.

"Good, because that would be the worst mistake you ever made." Caius added, placing his gun in his back pocket.

Marcus, Caius, and I knew each other since we were toddlers. We all met each other in foster care and were good friends ever since, but now we view each other more like brothers. As for the rest of them, we met them along the way. Our first foster family, had one child, Victoria, and we basically went through our teen years together. Then, Laurent, we met him on our robbing spree in Paris, France. As for James, he was some no good piece of trash we saw on the side of the road, so we decided to take him under our wing, for purposes like our robbing. If we ever needed someone to take the fall it'll be James. He's the most naïve and stupidest man I ever met. If someone has to go, it's most definitely going to be him.

We headed to the upper deck of the boat and grabbed all of our bags of money and bags of weapons before hopping off. Laurent untied the boat, as the rest of us grabbed a bag. To make sure the boat would float away, we gave it a big push. After watching it float a few feet we took off running towards the forest.

**Alice:**

"Here you go ma'darling!" Rose exclaimed, handing me a strawberry margarita.

"Thank you ma'dear." I replied, sitting up to drink it.

"What should we do today?" Jasper asked, propping his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Swim…drink…eat…relax." Edward mumbled, before taking a sip of his peach margarita.

"That plan sounds nice…." Bella sighed, holding up her glass.

"I would like to make a toast everyone," Bella started, taking a sip of her drink, before continuing "this toast is to celebrate our two week long trip to this beautiful, secluded island. This is to the beach, the sand, the house, the boat, and lets not forget the alcohol!"

"Wait, don't forget tanning.!" I interjected, sneaking a sip of my margarita.

"Oh right, thanks Alice, and to tanning! Now we can drink!" Bella finished, gulping her margarita down.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry…" Bella sighed, rubbing her stomach.

I felt my belly grumble, before looking at Bella.

"Rose!" Bella and I shouted in unison.

"What?" she asked, coming from the kitchen, holding her margarita away from her body so she won't spill it.

"Can you please please please fix us some lunch please? I begged, setting my glass down, so I could get on my knees.

Out of all six of us Rose was the best cook. She should agree to this because she wants to be a chef and this gives her practice. I poked my lip out, and took her hand in mine. Since Rose is our cook, she doesn't have to clean. The cleaning is for the rest of us.

"Fiiiiinnnneeeeee!" drawled out Rose, as she turned on her heel to go back into the kitchen.

"While my Rose Bud is in the kitchen fixing all of us something to eat, I'm going to go tan!" I asserted, walking towards the kitchen.

I saw Rose pull out bread, sandwich meat, mayo, lettuce, tomato and mustard.

"Awww, you're making us a sandwich." I gushed, setting my empty glass into the dishwasher.

Rose turned me on my heel before directing me out of the kitchen. She hates it when people are in the kitchen while she's cooking. That's a huge no no. I grabbed a towel before heading outside. I grabbed a beach chair off of the porch and dragged it down the stairs to put it in the sand. I spread the towel onto the chair, before taking a seat on it. I grabbed my sun tan lotion and began rubbing it all over my body.

I looked up and got a quick glance at the dock, but something was missing. I laid back to start my tan and to think about what I wasn't seeing. I quickly sat up, and slid off of the chair. I looked into the water and started screaming. This cannot be happening. I continued to scream and scream, until I heard the screen door open to the beach house. I looked behind me and saw the guys running to me, while Bella and Rose remained on the deck.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly, while Jasper and Edward helped me stand back up.

"The…the boat!" I exclaimed, pointing into the water.

I watched the guys look into the water before running down the beach. They ran onto the dock, but realized that no matter what they do they aren't going to get the boat back. I mean, the boat is far away now, in order for me to see it I would have to squint.

I lost my good mood to tan and now I don't even feel like it. I grabbed my towel and trailed back towards the house as the guys remained on the dock to discuss our situation.

"What happened?" Bella asked, as her and Rose followed me back into the house.

"The boat…it's gone." I muttered, sadly.

"How are we going to leave this place?" Bella panicked, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Don't panic Bella. I'm almost done with your sandwiches, and you like to eat to relieve stress." Rose said, entering the kitchen.

Bella took a seat on the couch and rested her face in her hands. I would go soothe her discomfort, but I really have to use the bathroom. I threw my towel onto the couch before running up the stairs. I ran to the hallway bathroom to drain the main vain and felt completely relieved after replenishing myself. I turned on the faucet water, before hearing something drop in the shower. I turned the water off to approach the shower cautiously. I pulled back the shower curtain, to see myself staring straight at a gun, and the gun staring straight back at me.

**Review:**

**Remember I have loaded pictures up onto my profile, so check them out.**

**-Amani.**


	6. Unwelcomed Guests

When Alice turned on the faucet water, she heard something drop in the shower. After turning the water off she slowly approached the shower. When she pulled back the shower curtain, she saw herself staring straight at a gun, and the gun staring straight back at her.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, stumbling towards the bathroom door.

"I'm Victoria." she introduced, gripping onto the gun tighter.

Rosalie entered the kitchen and decided to quickly finish up the sandwiches until se heard arguing outside. She pushed the curtains to the side to see Emmett, Edward, and Jasper still arguing on the dock about the boat.

"They should just give it a rest, it's nothing they can do now." Rose said to herself.

Once Rose turned around, she was faced with a gun hole staring straight into her eyes. Aro smiled, as he gripped Rose's arm, and led her back towards the counters to finish making the sandwiches.

Bella sat in the living room resting her face in her hands before she heard the backdoor open.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Bella asked, not bothering to look up.

"How am I suppose to know?" Laurent growled, causing Bella to quickly look up.

Laurent quickly ran to Bella and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream, stay quiet, or you and your friends will die." Laurent warned, removing his hand from Bella's mouth.

Laurent grabbed Bella's arm and they both took a seat on the couch that faced the front door, so once the guys walk in the first sight they will be met with is Laurent holding a gun to Bella's waist.

"I still don't see how the boat came untied. We tied that boat tight!" Jasper asserted, leaving no room for argument.

"Well, maybe you didn't tie it as tight as you thought you did." Emmett remarked, opening the front door.

Once they entered the house, they saw Bella a hysterical mess. Edward's eyes immediately traveled to the guy sitting next to her, and they finally realized why Bella was crying.

"What's going on?" Edward shouted, as Marcus, Caius, and James entered the house holding up guns.

"Sit down." Caius growled, throwing the bags of money to the side.

"And what if I say no?" Edward asked, stepping up to Caius.

"Edward, just do as he says!" Bella wailed, pressing her eyes close to try to stop the tears from coming.

"Yeah Edward, do as I say." Caius mocked, moving closer to Edward.

"Alice! Rosalie!" Emmett shouted, realizing they weren't in the room.

They heard the stairs creaking and looked up to see Alice walking down them with Victoria directly behind her, holding a gun to her back. The kitchen door swung open to reveal Rose holding a tray of sandwiches and Aro holding a gun to the back of Rosalie's neck.

"Oh, babe" Emmett sighed, trying to approach her, but Marcus stood in front of him.

"Go sit down!" Victoria growled into Alice's ear, before giving her a push.

Alice ran into Jasper's arms before taking a seat next to him. Rose set the tray of sandwiches onto the coffee table.

"Thanks doll." Marcus remarked, grabbing a sandwich before stuffing a big bite into his mouth.

"This is so good, you can go join them now."

Rose quickly ran to take a seat in between Jasper and Emmett. Each of them remained quiet as they watched Victoria, Marcus, Caius, Aro, James, and Laurent eat sandwiches.

Alice reached forward to grab a sandwich, but Aro immediately smacked her hand away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Caius exclaimed, pulling the tray of sandwiches towards him.

"I'm hungry! That's the only reason Rose made the sandwiches!" Alice proclaimed, staring at the three remaining sandwiches on the platter.

"Oh so that's your name, blondie? Rose?" Aro asked, as Rose immediately nodded her head.

"Can I please have a sandwich?" Alice asked, licking her lips as Marcus grabbed another sandwich.

"Alice, just be quiet." Bella snapped, nervously, staring at the ground.

"Alice…hmm. I like that name." Laurent teased, winking at her.

James broke half of his sandwich and walked towards Alice to give her the other half.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Marcus shouted, grabbing onto James' arm.

"I was giving her a piece of my sandwich. She's hungry! We can't let her starve to death!" James exclaimed, handing the piece to Alice.

Marcus pushed James into the arm chair and towered over him.

"Don't you ever go against me! If you do, they won't be the only people who's going to get a bullet to the head!" Marcus threatened, pushing his gun to the side of James' head.

Alice quickly ate the half of sandwich that James gave her as Victoria watched her in disgust. Bella didn't take her eyes off the ground, Emmett didn't take his eyes off of Rose, Jasper didn't take his eyes off of Alice, and Edward didn't takes his eyes off of the people with the guns.

Bella's stomach growled, causing her to try to clear her throat to cover up the grumble."Are you hungry too?" Caius asked, approaching her.

Edward threw his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry pretty boy! Nobody wants your girlfriend." Caius assured, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Why are you even here?" Jasper growled, glaring at each of them.

"Well, you see…Have you all been watching the news?" Laurent started, walking back and forth in front of the window.

"Yeah…what about it?" Emmett pressed on, impatiently.

"The Gruesome Six…that's us!" Victoria summed up.

"Wait! You six were the ones robbing all of them banks! Why are you here…you have money? You can go anywhere you want!" Bella exclaimed, confusedly.

"Maybe because the police almost caught us so we stashed our money on your boat. And when we came back to get it, we saw the boat sailing away so we had to follow!" Caius explained, propping his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Yeah…all thanks to this nitwit!" Aro laughed, pointing at James.

"I'm still hungry!" Marcus announced, flopping into the chair.

"Oh Rosie!" Marcus called out, causing each of us to turn and look in his direction.

"You seem to be our chef so how about you go in that kitchen and cook us all something to eat…" Marcus replied, as Rose hopped up and scurried away.

"Aro go in there with her!" Marcus ordered, as Aro started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget your gun!" Victoria shouted, tossing it to Aro.

"Toss your phones into the middle of the coffee table!" Marcus ordered, pointing his gun to each of us.

Without argument, we quickly pulled our phones out and set them in the middle of the table.

"I know you have liquor in this house. Oh Alice, how about you be a good girl and mix us up something strong in the kitchen?" Caius stated, following her into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rosalie stood to the side, waiting for Aro to decide what he wants her to cook. Alice came into the kitchen with Caius behind her, following her towards the basement.

"Make more sandwiches! They're quick and easy, but tonight for dinner be prepared to make a big meal!" Aro ordered, taking a seat on the counter.

In the basement, Caius stared at the collection of alcohol in amazement. Alice grabbed a tray and stacked multiple shot glasses on it. She placed a bottle of tequila, a bag of lemons, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of whiskey.

"Good choice." Caius blurted, leading her up the stairs.

Walking pass the kitchen, Alice realized Rose only had made four sandwiches so far. Alice pushed through the swinging door that led to the living room and placed the tray onto the coffee table.

"Good girl! Go take a seat!" Marcus demanded, running towards the tray of drinks.

"This is for later!" Marcus barked, smacking James had away from the glasses.

"We want to ask all of you some questions. Aro!" Caius stated, waiting for Aro to join them in the room.

"Question Rosalie!" Marcus demanded, before sending Aro off again.

"Caius and Alice. Bella and Laurent. Emmett and I. Edward and James. Jasper and Victoria." Marcus paired up, gripping onto Emmett's arm.

Emmett snatched his arm away from Marcus, before standing up. Caius dragged Alice back to the basement, Bella and Laurent stayed in the living room, Marcus led Emmett to the front porch, James and Edward headed upstairs and Jasper and Victoria went out the back door.

**Review:**

**Just a little reminder I have pictures of the scenery on my profile….so…check them out.**

**-Amani.**


	7. Third Degree

As Rosalie used a butter knife to smooth down the mayo, Alice flicked her gaze towards her. Caius continued to push Alice forward before telling Rosalie to get back to work.

Aro pushed the swinging door back to allow himself to enter the kitchen. Rosalie's body quickly jerked back as she quickly pushed the plateful of sandwiches towards Aro.

"See. If you remain quiet we'll get along just fine." Aro commented, gliding towards Rosalie.

"Take a seat on the counter." he ordered, pushing the plate of sandwiches to the side.

Aro watched Rosalie slide onto the counter as her worried eyes averted from him to the door.

"What do you know?" Aro asked leaning against the countertop beside Rose.

"About?"

"You know…" Aro pushed on impatiently.

"No, I don't know. I don't know what you're talking about." Rose whispered, nervously as Aro stepped towards her.

"Are you getting smart with me?" he questioned clenching his fists.

"No! I just want to know what you want me to tell you!" she exclaimed as her bottom lip quivered with nervousness.

"Damn it Rosalie! Answer the question!" Aro shouted causing her to lean back away from him.

Rosalie turned away from Aro and gazed her eyes towards the window. She saw Emmett and Marcus talking things over before Emmett's eyes fell towards hers.

"What made all of you decide to leave the day after we stashed the money on the boat? Did you know about the money? What do you know?" Aro interrogated approaching her cautiously.

Rosalie stared off at Emmett as Aro's questions remained flowing out of his mouth."I swear!…If you don't answer me-" Aro started, pointing his gun towards the air.

"You'll do what? I'm tired of just sitting here like some pathetic bitch! I've been swallowing my tongue ever since you all came into this house. I'm done! Why should I answer you…Any of you for that matter? All you guys do is demand things of us and I bet you all are planning on killing us! Why should I help you move the process up quicker?" Rosalie yelled, inhaling a sharp breath after finishing.

Aro dropped his gun as he stormed towards Rosalie. He drew his hand back and sharply smacked her in the face.

Even though the pain was immense, Rosalie overlooked it for the sake of not letting Aro have power over her. She tried everything to push the thought of the sting in her cheek to the back of her head.

"I like a girl who likes it rough." Aro commented, after seeing no hint of pain on Rose's face.

"You're not going to get any answers from me, so you might as well give it a rest. If you want to kill me…Kill me." Rose remarked, calmly, walking back towards the plate of sandwiches.

Before sighing to himself, Aro rested his hand against his head. He bit down onto his lip as he pointed the weapon at Rosalie."Ughhh!" he screamed, completely frustrated that this one girl got to him.

"Finish the sandwiches!" he demanded, taking a seat on the kitchen stool.

* * *

"Walk" Caius ordered, holding a tight grip onto Alice's arm."I can walk fine thank you! I know where we are headed! You don't need to direct me and you clearly don't need to tell me to walk! I'm not an animal!" Alice declared, snatching her arm out of his grip.

Caius slammed the basement door closed before following behind Alice down the basement stairs."Now the quicker you answer these questions the quicker we can go upstairs…" Caius started, grabbing a beer bottle out of the bar fridge.

"What do you want to know?" Alice growled, watching him in disgust as he popped the beer top with his teeth.

"What made you all come here?" Caius questioned, as Alice answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did you know the money was on the boat?" he wondered, watching Alice shake her head 'no'.

"Do your parents know about the money?" he asked. Alice continued shaking her head 'no'.

Caius set his beer bottle down, before sulking towards her. He inhaled a sharp breath and lowered his face to be eye level with her.

"I'm going to ask you one more question and I want an answer." he growled, turning away.

"I don't want your parents thinking something is wrong, so did they ever ask any of you to contact them?" Caius questioned, staring at Alice through his peripheral vision.

Caius sharply turned around and stormed towards Alice. He used his muscular hand to grip Alice's neck, and lift her into the air. Alice used her perfectly manicured nails to scratch at Caius' hand. "I want audible answers!" he shouted, as he released her.

Alice wrapped her arms around her waist as she began coughing uncontrollably.

"We came here because we wanted to enjoy our summer break before going off to college. No we didn't know the money was on the boat. No our parents don't know about the money. And no they never told us to contact them. They just told us to be safe." Alice answered, grabbing a water bottle from the bar's refrigerator.

"Good girl!" Caius laughed, patting the top of her head as if she was a dog.

* * *

Laurent watched Aro go back into the kitchen before turning his undivided attention to Bella.

"Question time." Laurent said, with no hint of amusement on his face.

"When do your parents expect all of you back?"

"In two weeks, but we could stay longer if we wanted to." Bella answered, avoiding eye contact.

"How much will all of this food last?"

"If each of us eat the right amount about three weeks but we can always go out there to hunt and fish." Bella quickly said, as her eyes gazed towards Emmett talking outside with Marcus.

Marcus was pacing back and forth as Emmett looked on nervously. His gaze turned towards Bella, and he nodded his head at her, to help her relax. She read his lips, which mouthed 'you're going to be okay.'

Bella ran her hand down her face before getting ready to answer more questions.

"What about drinks and water?""That could last us along time, including the alcohol." Bella stated, crossing her legs.

"Do you have any weapons around here?" "No…Not that I know."What about a way of contacting someone?""You took our cell phones."

"Well, that's all. You did yourself a favor by not getting smart." Laurent commented, setting his gun down onto the coffee table.

"What are all of you planning on doing here, with the money, and with us?" Bella asked, causing Laurent to quickly pick up the gun."Don't! Don't ask questions, especially if you enjoy your life." Laurent warned, sliding it into his pocket.

"Move over!" He ordered, sliding into the small space beside Bella.

"I hope your friend hurries up with those sandwiches! It's getting late and I'm hungry!" Laurent complained, resting his feet onto the coffee table.

* * *

Victoria pushed Jasper through the back door of the house and she followed him down the stairs and deeper into the backyard. She kept her gun close just in case he decided to do something while she wasn't paying attention.

"I really don't have any questions! I just wanted to get you alone!" Victoria giggled, throwing her arms around Jasper.

Jasper immediately pushed her away. Victoria giggled to herself as she moved towards him once again.

"You're so lucky you're cute! I'm not a rough chick! I like it long and slow! So work on that roughness you got there cowboy." Victoria purred, into Jasper's ear.

She moved her hands down his back and onto his butt. Jasper quickly smacked her hands away, causing her to laugh out in agony.

"Why must you treat me so mean?" Victoria whined, rubbing her hand."I have a girlfriend!" Jasper bellowed, storming towards the house."Which one is it? The blonde? What about the brunette? Or is it the short girl?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms.

"That's none of your business." Jasper remarked, turning away from her.

"How about I make it my business?" Victoria growled, pulling her gun out."You would literally kill for me? You just met me!" Jasper exclaimed, grabbing onto her arm.

"What can I say? I fight for what I want! And I want you." Victoria roared, snatching her arm out of Jasper's hand.

Jasper watched Victoria pull out her gun and run towards the house. Is she serious? She would really do that for me! She only knew me for how long?… Jasper picked up his pace and started chasing after Victoria. She walked into the living room and pulled her gun out on Bella.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, as Victoria smiled at me."Is it her?" she asked, pulling the trigger back.

"No, she's just a friend!" Jasper yelled, watching her lower the gun.

Bella looked between us as if we were crazy. Victoria turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. After making sure Bella was okay Jasper followed after her.

"What about her?" Victoria asked, moving closer to Rosalie."Jasper what's going on?" Rose remarked, looking between me and the gun pointed at her.

"Victoria put the gun down!" Jasper shouted, moving towards her.

"You didn't answer my question!" she hollered in return.

"No, she's my sister!"

Victoria smiled to herself before trudging towards the basement."Okay, you know who my girlfriend is! You can't kill her! I will never be with you!" Jasper proclaimed, turning Victoria around to face me.

"I do like being the other woman." She giggled, before walking back into the living room.

* * *

James followed Edward up the stairs and down the hallway before turning him around.

"Look, I don't really know what they want me to ask you. So, if you have anything that I need to know, tell me," James murmured, nervously, pacing in front of me.

"I don't have anything to say." I responded, watching him head back towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I shouted, stopping him from going down the stairs.

James slowly turned around. He dropped the nervous expression off of his face.

"You shouldn't let them walk all over you-" I continued, causing him to raise his hand to silence me.

"I can tell you don't want to do this. You should take control." Edward finished.

"No, be quiet! I should be asking questions right now!" James shouted, running his hand down his face.

"I have a proposition for you. If you help us, we won't tell the cops that you had a part in this, and we'll even pay you for your help." Edward proposed, offering his hand towards James.

James didn't respond. He turned on his heel and proceeded the down the stairs. I inhaled a sharp breath before following him.

* * *

Emmett followed Marcus lead out of the house. Marcus pulled each weapon he had out of his pockets and laid them onto the table on the patio.

"Sit." Marcus ordered. Emmett's gaze landed on the kitchen.

He saw Rose staring at him. So badly, he wanted to assure her that everything will be okay. But, he knew…At this moment…He couldn't. He turned his attention to Bella, and thought since she was closer maybe he could at least attempt to assure her. Emmett opened his mouth to mouthed the words you're going to be okay.

During this entire time Marcus was asking questions and Emmett didn't hear any one of them. As Marcus continued spitting out questions, Emmett continued to shrug them off. Marcus walked towards the table, and quickly grabed his gun. "Answer my questions." He growled, pointing the gun at Emmett's forehead.

"Once you aren't protected by that gun, I'm going to kill you." He replied, through gritted teeth.

Marcus erupted into a loud laugh. He set his gun down and continued laughing before finally calming down.

"Lets get back to the questions." Marcus started back up.

**Review:**

**I would like to thank my NEW Beta Reader for reading and editing this chapter! THANKS!**


	8. Trouble

"Sandwiches are ready!" Aro announced, walking back into the kitchen.

They all followed him into kitchen. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice took a seat around the counter top, while James, Victoria, Marcus, Aro, Caius, and Laurent took a seat at the table. Rosalie decided to stand since there were no more seats available in the kitchen.

Rose wiped her hands onto the apron she was wearing, while Bella divided the sandwiches and served them. Rosalie slid onto the counter with a small plate on her lap that was filled with a turkey and provolone cheese sandwich. Edward was the first to finish his sandwich. He walked towards the sink to wash off his plate when the phone rang.

Edward, nonchalantly, wiped his hands on the dish towel, before turning to the phone and picking it up. The bad people quickly dispersed from the table immediately after they noticed the phone stop ringing only after the second ring. Aro tackles Edward to the ground, and covers his mouth.

The teens quickly dispersed to held Edward. Alice tried to pull Aro off of Edward, but Victoria grabbed her. Alice struggled against Victoria's grasp and wouldn't stop trying to fight her off. Victoria inhaled a sharp breath as she pulled her fist back and collided it with the side of Alice's face.

Alice stepped back and covered her cheek. She was about to let out an ear piercing scream, but James immediately covered her mouth. Jasper and Emmett tried multiple times to pull Aro off of Edward, but it wasn't easy, especially since Caius and Laurent were holding them back.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of this." Marcus sighed, storming towards Rosalie, while pulling his gun out.

Marcus gripped Rose's chin, and pointed the gun to the side of her head. Aro released Edward, as Emmett and Jasper were being held back by Laurent and Caius.

"Handle it." Marcus growled, as Edward moved towards the phone quickly.

"Okay, just release her. Release my sister." Edward pleaded, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Hello!" Edward greeted, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh hey mom!"

"Everything is fine! Bella just spilled some milk…you know how clumsy Bella can be." Edward laughed, leaning against the counter.

"Hurry it up." Marcus spat, impatiently.

"No mom! Rose is tanning with Alice and Bella. They're in the water. Mom, I have to go! They're calling me! Bye!" Edward exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Marcus released Rose, causing her to rub her chin. Edward and Jasper walked over towards their sister to make sure she was okay, while Emmett and Bella quickly went to Alice's side to help her up.

"Get some ice for your cheek." Victoria ordered, pushing Alice away.

Jasper glared at Victoria before following after Jasper.

"Edward, really I'm okay! We should be worried about Alice!" Rose bellowed, pushing pass her worried brother.

"Don't EVER let that happen again! Do all of you understand me? Matter of fact I'm ripping the wire out!" Marcus screamed, pulling the cord out of the phone.

Bella grabbed a washcloth and filled it with ice cubes before handing it to Alice.

"Don't you EVER put your hands on me like that again!" Alice shouted, approaching Victoria."Or what? What are you going to do?" Victoria asked, flashing her gun in her hip pocket."Of course, you would flash your gun! You can't fight without your gun?" Alice wondered, clenching her fists.

"Oh bitch I can beat you with or without my gun! Just tell me when and where!" Victoria remarked, pulling her gun out of her pocket and handing it to James.

"That's enough!" Marcus interjected, smiling in satisfaction.

"Even though that was very interesting, it's getting late and we need to find out where everyone is sleeping tonight." he continued, leading the way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bella peeked her right eye open to look around the living room. Since none of them are allowed to sleep in the bedroom, the living room is a bit overcrowded. Bella sat up, wiped her eyes and looked around. She noticed Rose and Alice still asleep as Victoria and James stared out the window.

"Alice! Wake up!" Bella exclaimed, shoving her sister in the arm.

Alice quickly sat up and looked around before nudging Rose.

"Someone better have a good excuse for waking me up!" Rose growled, sitting up, groggily.

"Where are the guys?" Bella asked, barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry your pretty little face off…" Victoria sighed, turning around to face them.

"They're just out with Marcus, Caius, Aro, and Laurent getting wood." Victoria informed, turning back out the window.

"Do you see them?" James asked, continually looking out the window.

"No, dipstick! They're in the woods, not on the front lawn!" Victoria spat, smacking the back of James's head.

"I suggest all of you go upstairs, shower, and get dressed for today." Victoria commented, taking a seat on the couch.

Victoria watched as Rosalie, Bella, and Alice headed upstairs to get ready.

"Follow them! Make sure they don't do anything they're not suppose to." Victoria ordered, walking back towards the window.

"Ugh, they need to hurry up and get back! I'm sleepy!" Victoria bellowed, stomping her feet in place.

Victoria continued looking out of the window before spotting them a few feet away from the house. She hurriedly ran to the front door and opened it. She paced back and forth on the porch waiting for them to get as close as possible before she decided to help. She took some of the wood from Aro as each of them headed into the house.

"Go upstairs and get showered!" Marcus ordered, slamming the door.

Marcus watched as the guys went upstairs, completely exhausted from finding wood.

"James, we're going to go back to sleep upstairs in the beds. Watch them! No phone calls! If they say anything we should know…Tell us!" Marcus demanded, shoving James to the side, as he went upstairs.

"I'm sleepy too…" James sighed, wiping his eyes.

"Does it look like we care? You're going to stay awake, while we take a nap!" Caius growled, pushing James onto the couch.

"If I find out they did or said something and you kept it from us, I will kill you myself." Aro spat, glaring daggers at James.

While watching them all go upstairs, Jame fidgeted nervously on the couch.

"Oh, make a fire in the fireplace." Victoria ordered, following behind Laurent.


	9. Formation

"Wake up…" Edward whispered, into Bella's ear.

Bella peeked one eye open to see Edward staring over her. Bella sat up, wiped her eyes, and looked around. She saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all awake as well. They stood up and quietly went into the kitchen.

"Great, the phone is gone!" Alice exclaimed, before quickly covering her mouth.

Meanwhile, James was awakened after hearing murmuring in the kitchen. James quickly stood up and takes a stand beside the kitchen door. He listens in as they talk.

"We need a plan." Bella whispered while pacing back and forth.

"Tomorrow, while everyone is sleeping…we leave." Jasper said, as if we all should have thought that.

"How are we going to get off of this island?" Rose asked, also pacing back and forth.

"The same way they got on. They got a boat out there remember." Emmett remarked, taking a seat at the table.

"What if they wake up?" Bella questioned, nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Then we'll have to separate and make a run for it." Edward said. He threw his arm around her shoulder.

While in the living room, James quickly looked at his sleeping partners. They were some deep sleepers. The only way they'll wake up is if you'll wake them up or the sun shines through the window. James began to tap his fingers along the table as he thought about what he should do with this information.

The last thing he wants is for them to get killed, but he didn't want to die either. If they escape, they would alert the police and he would be sent to jail. He rather die than go to jail. For now, James knew he had to keep this information to himself. Just for the time being...

"I can't be in this house another hour with these people." Bella cried out. She ran into Edward's arms.

"Just try baby! Just do what they say, okay?" Edward whispered, feeling her nod her head onto his chest.

"What should we do now? I can't go back to sleep." Rose wondered, continually pacing in the kitchen.

"The girls go upstairs shower, brush teeth, and get dressed, and we'll go after you." Jasper directed.

James quickly ran back to where he was supposedly suppose to be asleep. He pulled the covers over his body and closed his eyes. He felt moving around him and heard the stairs creak as they walked up them. Before James knew it, he actually dozed right back off to sleep.

James quickly awoke after he felt a sharp kick to his side. He jumped up in pain and screamed in agony.

"What did you do that for?" James shouted, rubbing his side.

"Just wanted to make this morning a little fun!" Aro laughed, as Rose came down the stairs fully dressed.

"Come on Rosie! Lets go make breakfast!" Aro exclaimed, grabbing onto her arm.

James looked at the stairs and Alice and Bella were next to come down. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper went up next to get ready.

"Come on Alice, we need to stock up on alcohol again!" Caius proclaimed, pushing her through the kitchen doors.

"When my dad finds out his alcohol stash is being drank there will be hell to pay." Edward growled, as Marcus, Laurent, and Victoria erupted into laughter.

"What's your father going to do? Nothing." Laurent spat, flashing his gun.

"He won't need a gun to take all of you down. He has lawyers to do that for him!" Edward shouted, glaring daggers at each of them.

"He has lawyers to do that for him!" Victoria mocked, before laughing again.

Soon Alice came into the living room with a tray full of alcohol drinks. Marcus opened a bottle of Jack Daniels before pouring it down his throat.

"Hopefully, this entire day I'll be drunk!" Marcus bellowed, before taking another and Laurent grabbed multiple tequila shots and downed those back to back.

"Aren't you getting some James?" Caius asked, holding out a bottle of vodka towards him.

"I'll pass." James whispered, wiping his eyes.

"What? Do you think you're too good to get drunk?" Marcus shouted, grabbing the vodka bottle.

He stormed towards James, and Victoria and Laurent pulled his head back. James struggled in their grips and Caius pulled his mouth open. Marcus tilted the bottle and poured the rest of the vodka down his throat.

"Stop!" Bella shouted, running towards James.

"Stop it!" Bella bellowed, trying to pull Laurent off.

Laurent used his free hand and pushed her into the arm chair. Marcus threw the empty vodka bottle to the side as Laurent, Caius and Victoria released James. James began coughing and spitting out the alcohol.

"Don't you ever try to stop something we're doing, or else!" Marcus threatened, before flashing his gun.

"You could have killed him!" Bella yelled, standing up.

"Does it look like we care?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms.

"Lets go see what's take Rosalie so long with our breakfast." Marcus growled, leading Caius, Laurent, and Victoria into the kitchen.

James looked up to see no more of his 'partners' in the room with him.

"Thanks." James muttered, sincerely, looking at Bella.

"I didn't do anything." Bella remarked, crossing her arms.

"At least you tried." James added, standing up, as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came downstairs.

At that moment, James knew what he was going to do with the information he found out. He was going to keep it to himself. He might even go with them when they escape.

"Breakfast is served!" Aro shouted, causing everyone to get up.

"Come on Jasper, you can take James seat and sit beside me." Victoria flirtatiously whispered.

Alice crossed her arms and glared daggers at Victoria. Who was she to think she could at least attempt to get Jasper?

"How can you just give up my seat like that?" James questioned, barely above a whisper.

"Easy. Just like that." Victoria remarked, pulling the chair out for Jasper.

"Bella fix our plates." Marcus ordered, taking his seat.

Jasper, Victoria, Marcus, Aro, Laurent, and Caius each took a seat at the table while James, Rose, Edward, Emmett, and Alice took a seat around the counter-top. Bella didn't mind stand while eating since no more seats were left. She fixed the first plate and walked towards James.

"I put a little extra on here for you." Bella whispered, making sure the bad guys didn't hear.

"Thank you." James sincerely replied.

Bella continued making the plates and handing them out. She made sure Marcus got his next because he seems to be the ring leader. He would have had a fit if he saw James get his plate before him.

After fixing everyones' plate, Bella fixed her own. She took a seat on the counter and quietly ate her bacon and eggs. This time tomorrow they should be heading home, safe and free.

**Review:**

**I would like to thank my Beta-Reader for editing this wonderful chapter! Thanks a bundle! Also, I would like to tell everyone to check out Ms. Hale's new story Classified and Cletus. w story Stonehaven. :)**

**-Amani.**


	10. Trigger

Once night fell and the bad guys went to sleep, it was time to start the plan. James knew that the plan was going down tonight and he wasn't even planning on telling his boss nor the other guys. He pretended to be sleep because he knew if they knew he was awake they wouldn't continue the plan.

James stretched out on the floor while watching them sneak out the back door of the house. It was no point sneaking out of the front because the front way leads to the beach while the back way leads to the forest.

Once the door closes behind them, James quickly hopped up. He was quiet enough to make sure he didn't wake up the rest of them. Meanwhile, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella headed into field in the backyard.

"Wait, James, what are you doing out here?" Edward growled, in a low voice, making sure he didn't wake up the rest of them.

"I just-" James started, before Emmett cut him off.

"There is nothing you can say to change our mind! We are escaping tonight, whether you like it or not." Emmett muttered, grabbing onto Rosalie's hand.

"That's not why I am here!" James started, following them towards the forest, "I want to help you escape. None of you were a part of the plan. None of you deserve any of this."

"Why do you want to help us? Why aren't you like your friends?" Jasper asked, throwing his arms around Alice's waist.

"Because I'm just not. I can't answer that question." James whispered, staring down at the ground.

"Thank you for not waking them up." Bella mumbled, patting James's shoulder.

"Don't thank me until I get you off of this island." James responded, leading the way to the opening of the forest.

Victoria felt a cold chill erupt in her spine. She woke up to turn off the air conditioner and realized something or someone was missing. She looked around at the six empty sleeping bags and then realized that another sleeping bag was empty. The sleeping bag that belonged to James.

"Wake up!" Victoria shouted, pushing Laurent awake.

Laurent quickly sat up and looked around. He immediately noticed what took Victoria minutes to.

"Marcus! Aro! Caius!" Laurent screamed, hopping onto his feet.

"Where are they?" Marcus growled, kicking the sleeping bags to the side.

"I see them!" Aro shouted, pointing outside the window.

"The… The light was turned on." Alice proclaimed pointing towards the house."Okay, listen to me carefully!" James exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"No! We have to get out of here!" Edward shouted, grabbing onto Bella and Rose's hands.

"Listen first!" James remarked, standing their way into the forest.

"Okay, but make it fast!" Jasper rushed, tapping his foot, impatiently.

"Inside the forest there is a speed boat, but inside the speed boat is bags of money. If they catch you hide the money! Now, the speed boat should be around the beach water! Find it and get out of here!" James asserted, pushing them into the forest.

"What about you?" Bella bellowed, as the front door opened.

"What do you mean?" James asked, turning to see the bad guys running towards them.

"Come with us!" Bella begged, pulling onto James's hand.

"No, whether I come with you or stay, I'm a dead man! Now run!" James asserted, pushing Bella away.

"But-" Bella started, before James cut her off.

"I SAID RUN!" James hollered, watching her run away.

James noticed how they all accidentally split up. He knew he should have warned them to stay together. They are better in numbers!

James turned around to see a completely pissed off Marcus!

"Why did you do that you complete screw up?" Marcus shouted, pulling his gun out.

"I did what was right." James whispered, as Laurent pushed him to the ground.

"I hope you are ready to suffer the consequences!" Aro avowed, pulling James head back.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time! I just needed an excuse to do it!" Marcus said, aiming the gun at James's forehead.

"Fuck you!" James spat, before he was silenced by the gun going off.

**Review:**

**Here's the next chapter! Now, it's time for some DRAMAAAAA! Thanks Beta Reader, especially for the quick check.**

**-Amani.**


	11. Search and Destroy

They each split up to throw the bad guys off of their trail. Alice ran left in the woods, Rose ran right in the woods, Bella ran towards the ocean, Emmett ran towards the back of the forest, and Edward and Jasper ran towards the front.

"Find them." Marcus growled, reloading his gun, "Bring them back, either dead or alive."

Rosalie pulled off her slippers and continued to run. She couldn't keep her pace with them continually sliding off of her foot. She heard twigs breaking and bushes moving behind her. She knew the more she ran the more they would run. Rose didn't mean to separate from everyone else, but it was an accident.

She heard the feet coming closer and closer towards her. Rosalie whipped her head back to see who it was, but she saw no one. She ducked behind a bush and waited patiently for whoever it was to pass.

Marcus held his gun close to himself as he followed the sound of feet smashing the leaves. He saw a flash of blond hair and knew Rosalie couldn't have been far. He put his nose in the air to inhale the vanilla scent that always seemed to follow Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn't control her deep breathing. She could feel her breathing getting louder and louder, but she couldn't do anything about it. She heard bushes rumbling making her quickly throw her hand over her mouth. She decided to hold her breath for as long as she could. At least, until whoever that was decided to look elsewhere.

"Gotcha!" Marcus exclaimed, gripping her waist with his hands.

Marcus lifted Rosalie in his arms and began carrying her back towards the beach house. Marcus felt a jab towards his back, and kick towards his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to get rough with me?" Marcus bellowed, quickening his walk in the woods.

"Put me down! Let me go!" Rosalie screamed, hitting Marcus's back repeatedly.

"Oh you want to be rough!" Marcus screeched, throwing her body onto the ground.

Rosalie knew she would waste time to attempt to stand up so she began backing away from Marcus while still on the ground. Marcus head hung low and his eyes grew menacing as he approached her.

"No! No!" Rosalie shrieked, as Marcus crawled on top of her.

Marcus licked his lips as he began kissing up Rosalie's neck. "Stop!" she yelled, pushing his face away.

Marcus retreats back and comes back in for another kiss."Stop! Please stop!" Rosalie hollered, kneeing him in the stomach.

Marcus fell back in pain as Rosalie started backing up quicker than last time. He rubbed his stomach as he cracked his neck. He jogged up towards her weak body and grabbed her leg.

"Let go of me!" she wailed, kicking her leg uncontrollably.

"Somebody help me! Please!" Rosalie screamed, repeatedly, getting no answer.

Marcus stood up, straightened his posture and pulled out his gun. Rosalie quickly silenced as one loose tear drop escaped her eye. He lowered his body on top of hers and covered her mouth with his hand. He aimed the gun at her face as his lips found its way back onto her neck.

"Be a good little girl and stay quiet." Marcus whispered, before pecking her outer ear.

* * *

Alice stopped running when she ended up back at the house.

"I ran in a complete circle!" she cried out, into her hands.

She quickly looked around after hearing her name being called. She ran behind the house as her name was continually called.

"Alice. Alice. Alice." Aro taunted, coming out into the felt tears come to her eyes. She looked around for the first weapon she could find and all her eyes landed on was a log of wood. Aro fell quiet which made Alice more scared. She couldn't know his whereabouts without him constantly calling her name.

"Boo!" Aro shouted, jumping in front of Alice.

Alice jumped in fright and hit Aro in the back with the log of wood. As he cowered over in pain, she dropped the log and made a run for it. Aro got himself together took a deep and began chasing after Alice.

"Alice you can run! But you can't hide!" Aro remarked, pulling out his gun.

Alice felt Aro getting closer and closer with each passing second. She knew she wouldn't be able to out run him. She quickly jumped behind the nearest bush she saw.

"Come out come out wherever you are?" Aro laughed, walking pass the bush Alice hid in.

"I found you!" Aro sang out, peeking over the bush.

Alice stood up and started running. Aro was hot on her heels before grabbing her completely. Alice screamed in the stranger's arms before kneeing him in the groin. Aro doubled over in pain as Alice started running again.

"You little bitch!" Aro snapped, pulling his gun out.

He aimed the gun sloppily at Alice. He didn't care where the bullet shot as long as it hit her. The bullet went straight through Alice's leg. Alice screamed at the top of her lungs before she fell over onto her stomach. She pulled her leg close to her and started crying.

"Now, we're both in pain!" Aro exclaimed, limping towards Alice.

Alice's leg wound bled through her pants. Alice released another ear piercing scream as Aro scooped her into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Alice screeched, pain clearly evident in her voice."Back to the house." Aro answered, walking slowly.

Alice began dozing off then immediately waking up. She couldn't stay conscious even if she wanted to. She tried everything her power to stay awake. She didn't trust Aro, and she doesn't know what Aro would do if she fell completely asleep.

Aro adjusted Alice in his arms as he opened the screen door of the beach house. Aro sat Alice down on the table, since her leg wouldn't bend and he didn't want to have her bleed on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alice screamed, using the table cloth to try to stop the bleeding.

"To help look for the rest of your stupid friends!" he growled, slamming the screen door closed.

Once Alice knew he was a good distance away, she attempted to move off of the table. She slid her good leg off, and followed it by her bad leg. Once her weight was put on her bad leg, she went tumbling down onto the ground.

* * *

Bella stood in the center of the beach, knowing there was nowhere she could hide. She heard Caius calling her name and knew he couldn't have been far.

Bella threw her slippers into the sand before running into the beach water. Bella swam to where she knew she could go under the water. Once she saw Caius enter the clearing, she went under the water and held her breath for as long as she could. Caius continued to search for her and was ready to continue searching in the woods before he heard Bella come up and gasp for air.

Bella felt the waves grow intense as she saw Caius make his way into the water. Bella tried to swim out further. The waves were no help for Bella. They were either trying to take her under or push her towards land. Bella continued to swim and when she looked behind her Caius wasn't there.

She stopped swimming and let out a sharp breath. She felt the weight of trying to stay alive come off of her shoulders. Her eyes grew huge as she felt arms wrap around her under the water.

Bella tried to swim away, but she didn't have the energy. She couldn't swim any further without completely passing out. Caius emerged from under the water to a panicky Bella. Bella swung her arms and hands wildly, not caring where they hit, as long as they hit Caius.

Caius grew angry, grabbed her wrists, and pushed them under the water.

"Are you sure you want to play games?" Caius asked, turning Bella around.

Caius threw his arms around Bella's neck and pushed her under the water. Bella's free hands flew out of the water and started hitting Caius in the face. Caius used his mouth to bit her hand. Bella screamed under the water, causing all of the oxygen she held to be released.

Bella's eyes began fluttering under the water, trying to stay open. She felt Caius pull her body up and she gasped for as much air as she could before he stuck her back under the water.

This time Bella kept her hands away from Caius face and clawed at his hands. Caius just laughed as Bella attempted to hurt him, but not succeeding. Bella felt light-headed as the clawing started to seize. Bella's wide open eyes began to close slowly. Caius felt Bella's body grow limp as he picked her up.

Caius dragged Bella's unconscious body onto the shore. Her face was surely pale, but not deadly pale. He scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the beach house.

Caius held Bella as he opened the screen door. He saw legs curled up with a small blood puddle around them. He threw Bella into the arm chair, as he lowered his ear to her nose. She's still breathing. He went around to notice the limp body was Alice's. He put two fingers and checked her pulse. She has a strong pulse. Caius grabs a beer off of the coffee table before resting on the couch.

* * *

Emmett slid down the mini hill until he landed behind a bush. He saw a duffle bag sitting behind it.

"What is this?" Emmett asked, talking to himself.

He opened up the duffle bag to see stacks and stacks of money. He quickly closed the duffle bag as he looked around to make sure no one was around him.

"They can't kill us if they don't know where I hid the money." Emmett whispered, grabbing the duffle bag and running.

Emmett ran to the first place he thought would be perfect to hide the money. He dug a miniature hole with his fingers. He threw the bag into it before piling dirt over top of it. Emmett looked around before running to the previous bush where the money was hidden behind.

Laurent whipped from behind the tree and walked towards Emmett. He quickly pulled his gun out and aimed it between Emmett's eyes."Where's the money?" Laurent growled, pulling back the trigger.

"I don't know!" Emmett bellowed, standing up slowly.

"The money was behind this bush!" Laurent shouted, looking around for the duffle bag.

"No it was not! Do you think I would lie to you if you aim a gun at me? Maybe one of your partners moved it!" Emmett exclaimed, as Laurent turned him around.

"Walk! Don't even think about running or this gun will go off!" Laurent warned, pushing Emmett.

Laurent contemplates inside his head. Could his team really betray him like this? Yes, of course they could. For Christ sakes, they killed James in cold blood. If he confronts them, they'll play it off like they don't know what he's talking about. It's better to keep this to himself, at least, until he knows who's in or it and who's not.

Laurent noticed Emmett moving very slowly. Emmett took small footsteps towards the house. Laurent stopped Emmett from walking and heard running steps. Edward and Jasper quickly turned the corner and stumbled upon the boat.

"Get down!" Edward spat, pushing Jasper down.

Jasper knew they weren't going to be able to hide behind this boat. They'd be idiots if they tried. Jasper pulled his brother's arm and hid behind the bush.

Victoria emerged from behind a tree, laughing. "You guys are idiots! I saw you!" Victoria cackled, putting her gun away.

"You're not going to be able to take us both down!" Edward commented, smiling to herself.

"Who says she's alone?" Laurent asked, pushing Emmett towards Jasper and Edward.

"Two against three! We'll take you down easily!" Jasper remarked, leaning against the tree.

"Well, now we're even!" Aro proclaimed, putting his gun in his back pocket.

"Be good boys and walk back towards the house!" Victoria demanded, turning around for them to follow.

She began walking, but soon felt no one following her.

"No." Emmett growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you sure about that?" Laurent asked, drawing his weapon.

"No need for that! We're going to get back, without the hassle of threatening." Aro spoke up, stepping in front of Victoria and Laurent.

"And how are you going to do that?" Edward asked, approaching him.

"Alice is already at the house, and I'm sure Caius and Marcus got Rose and Bella." Aro announced, as their facial expressions remained the same.

"I had to get Alice back the best way I could, so, I shot her!" Aro finished, as Emmett glared daggers at him.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Jasper shouted, clenching his fists.

"Guess you won't know unless you go back to the house."

Jasper and Emmett look at each other before taking off running back to the house. Emmett had to make sure his sister was okay, that was the only thing his father asked of him. To make sure both of his sisters remained safe. Jasper had a duty as Alice's boyfriend to protect her. Edward just felt that since his brother's girlfriend was in trouble, he should worry too. Edward started running a few minutes after Emmett and Jasper took off.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry, it took so long for the chapter, I wanted it to come out right! Like my last review, I would like to give a shout out to my BETA READER!**


	12. Emotional Return

Emmett, Jasper and Edward approached the front of house and heard Victoria, Aro, and Laurent not to far behind them. Edward and Jasper followed Emmett slowly into the house to see Alice on the floor, sweating profusely, with her leg bleeding badly.

"We have to do something!" Jasper shouted, watching his brother run and grab the curtain.

"Rip this!" Edward demanded, tossing the curtain to Emmett.

"Jasper go boil some water!" Edward ordered, running up the stairs in the house.

He scrambled in the bathroom, searching for the first aid kit. Alice could loose a lot of blood and not survive. He couldn't let his brother's girlfriend die! He couldn't let his sister's best friend die. He couldn't let his best friend's sister die. And he couldn't let his sister's sister die! Alice meant to much to the group. Even though, Edward and Alice aren't as close, she still means something to him.

Edward stumbled upon the first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom. He grabbed it and went sprinting back into the living room. Emmett ripped the curtains into different sizes. "Hold that against the bullet wound!" Edward directed, pulling Alice's pants leg up.

Emmett closed his eyes and held the curtain down against the whole. Alice let out an ear piercing scream, causing Jasper to come back into the living room.

"Is the water boiled?" Edward asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Not yet." Jasper answered, going back into the kitchen.

"Move the curtain." Edward whispered, grabbing the tweezers out of the first aid kit.

Emmett turned away after removing the curtain. Edward lowered the tweezers and slowly removed the bullet from the whole.

"Hold the curtain back! She already lost enough blood, she doesn't need to loose anymore!" Edward shouted, running into the kitchen.

Edward grabbed the boiling pot of hot water and brought it back into the living room. He set it on the floor and dipped another piece of the ripped curtain into it.

"You can throw that in the trash." Edward said, referring to the bloodied curtain.

Edward held the hot watered piece of curtain against Alice's leg as she started to scream again, while holding onto the leg of the dining room chair. Jasper and Emmett came back out and finally noticed Bella on the couch passed out.

"Edward, something's wrong with Bella!" Emmett growled, running towards his other sister.

"Rose." Jasper whispered, getting Edward's attention.

"Focus on Alice, I'll see if she's in the house." Jasper shouted, heading towards the stairs.

Edward turned his attention towards Bella as Emmett continued to try and shake her awake. Alice stared worriedly at her sister, trying to not think about the pain in her leg.

"I'm about to stitch it up. It shouldn't hurt to much. It'll just feel like you pricked your leg multiple times." Edward stated, calmly asserting the needle into Alice's leg.

Alice bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. By the time she opened her eyes, Edward was cutting the thread."All done." he whispered, closing the first aid kit and standing up.

"Thanks Edward." Alice sighed, as Edward helped lift her up.

"Edward something is wrong with Bella!" Alice exclaimed, laying her eyes on her sister again.

Edward began heading towards Bella as Caius took a stand in front of her.

"She's fine." Caius spat, pushing Edward back onto the couch.

"She isn't upstairs!" Jasper announced, coming back down the stairs.

"Then where is she?" Emmett bellowed, causing Caius to erupt into a loud laughter.

"Marcus did tell us bring you all back either dead or alive." Victoria informed, grinning at Jasper.

Emmett takes a deep breath and turns his attention back to Bella. He starts tapping her cheek repeatedly, until he got any sign of her waking up. Emmett stopped when he noticed Bella's eyes fluttering awake.

Bella opened her eyes, sat up and began coughing uncontrollably. Edward pat her back as she continued to cough.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Jasper asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"No, that's the last thing I need. He tried to drown me!" Bella proclaimed, coughing again suddenly.

Emmett and Edward approached Caius, ready to give him hell when they heard the front door open. Marcus stepped into the house with the widest grin on his face. He held the door open as he waited patiently.

"Walk." Marcus growled, dropping the smile on his face.

Edward looked towards the door to see if it was Rose he was talking to, or maybe James, if he's still alive. Rose stepped in, answering my question. She bit onto her upper lip, while dried blood covered her face. She stared down at the ground as her arms were tightly wrapped around her body.

Edward took a step towards Rosalie and realized Jasper also took a step. Rosalie's head snapped towards there direction before she took off up the stairs. Marcus erupted into laughter before blowing a kiss towards Rosalie as she ran up the stairs.

Edward glared daggers into Marcus before following his brother up the stairs. Edward looked back towards Emmett, wondering was he planning on following. Emmett shook his head no and stared down at the ground. Edward rolled his eyes before running up the remainder of the stairs.

"Now!" Marcus shouted, flopping down onto the couch, "There better not be a next time because if there is none of you are coming out of this alive!"


	13. Deadly Interaction

Edward and Jasper followed Rosalie up the stairs. Rose noticed them following behind her and quickly picked up her pace. They chased her and watched her run into the master bedroom. She quickly shut the door on their faces.

"What happened?" Jasper shouted, banging on the door.

Edward walked into the bathroom and wet a washcloth before meeting Jasper in the hallway. Once meeting with Jasper, they entered the bedroom, Edward noticed Rosalie sitting against the headboard with her knees pulled towards her chest.

"I hate everyone who ever thought of this stupid plan to actually _try _to escape!" Rose screamed, as the tears falling from her eyes began to dampen the dried blood.

"What happened?" Edward asked, calmly, brushing her blond hair behind her ear.

Rose stared her blue eyes intently into Edward's brown ones. Jasper took the wet washcloth from Edward's hands and began lightly pressing it against Rosalie's face. Rosalie pushed Jasper's hand away gently, buried her head into the crook of her knees, and shook her head no slowly.

Jasper's eyes traveled down Rosalie's legs and saw her pants completely ripped in the center. Jasper quickly turned toward to Edward and taps his shoulder before pointing towards the rip in her pants. Rosalie looks up as she watches her brother's eyes travel along her pants.

"No…" Edward whispered, shaking his head repeatedly. "No. No! No!" Edward repeated, getting louder with each 'no'.

Rosalie stared at Jasper as he hopped up and punched the wall. Jasper quickly turned back to Rose after feeling her look at him. His anger dropped as he stared at his sister, shedding silent tears on her bloodied face.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said, patting his brother's shoulder.

"They can't just get away with this!" Edward shouted, throwing the wash cloth across the room.

"They're not!" Jasper retorted, as Rose pulled the covers over her body.

"Oh yeah! Want to bet? They have guns, a boat! Everything! We have nothing! We're just sitting ducks!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We don't want to jump to conclusions! What happened out there Rose?" Jasper asked, trying to keep his cool.

"What the hell do you think happened, Jasper?" Rose shouted, throwing the covers off of herself.

Rose stretched her legs out to show her brothers the rips and the blood.

"He didn't… No." Jasper whispered, as Edward clenched his fists.

Jasper watched his brother storm out of the bedroom as Rose pulled the covers over her entire body. Jasper quickly ran out of the room to follow his brother. He watched Edward zoom down the hall, and sprint down the stairs.

Emmett, Bella, and Alice noticed Edward running down the stairs with Jasper not to far behind.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Should I go?"

"Does she want to see me?" Edward ignored the questions as they continued flying out of their mouths. Jasper stared at each of them before turning his attention back to Edward.

"I'll go up." Bella whispered, rising to her feet.

"Wait for me!" Alice proclaimed, catching up to Bella.

"Stop!" Edward shouted, not taking his eyes off of Marcus.

Alice and Bella stopped and immediately turned around. They slowly walked back towards their seats and sat down beside Emmett. Marcus looks at Aro and Caius and starts to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Edward shouted, as the veins in his forehead began to become noticeable.

"Yeah!" Marcus laughed, as Edward quickly grabbed his collar and slammed his back into the wall.

"She was asking for it!" Marcus growled, as Aro pulled out his gun.

Edward pulls Marcus away from the wall, turns around, and slams his back into the window. Marcus' back hit the pressure point of the window and causes it to shatter.

"Maybe next time you all won't try to leave, or it'll be Alice and Bella." Marcus commented, as Edward throws him onto the floor.

Edward pulled his leg back and flew it forward with a lot of force. He did this multiple times before Marcus screamed out. Aro and Caius pointed their guns towards the ceiling and released the trigger. Edward immediately stopped as they lowered the guns and pointed them towards Alice and Bella.

"When you all get caught, you'll get sentenced to death! No one will pity you! You'll be charged with hostage taking, murder, robbery, and…and rape!" Jasper shouted, pulling his brother back away from Marcus.

Emmett, Alice, and Bella immediately become alert after hearing the word rape.

"You can't stop us Edward! We're going up there!" Bella bellowed, running up the stairs, with Alice limping behind her as fast as she could.

"Marcus, what the hell is wrong with you? Rape WASN'T apart of the plan!" Victoria screamed, pulling onto her frizzy red hair.

"Sometimes plans change!" Marcus commented, pulling himself off of the ground.

"Does the plans changing have anything to do with the money?" Laurent asked, eyeing Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus spat, limping towards the couch.

Laurent inhales a large breath before pulling his gun out on Marcus. Marcus smiles at Laurent as Caius and Aro aim their guns at Laurent. Victoria stands away from them aiming her gun at Caius, then turning it towards Aro.

"I can't deal with this right now!" Emmett barked, pushing through Edward and Jasper before heading upstairs.

Alice and Bella softly knocked on the bedroom door Rose was in. Alice limp into the bedroom behind Bella.

"You know I almost drowned." Bella whispered, crawling beside Rose onto the bed.

"And I almost bled to death." Alice muttered, crawling to the opposite side of Rose.

Rose just stared down at Alice's leg. Alice pulled the bandage back to show Rose the damage that was done.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your leg." Rose mumbled, as Alice placed the bandage back down.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do. I'm fine all thanks to your amazing brother!" Alice exclaimed, as Rose's eyes grew wider.

"Since when did you start praising my brother?" Rose wondered, raising her eyebrow.

"Since he saved my life." Alice answered, joining Rose under the covers.

"We hope you don't hold us responsible for what happened." Bella sighed, following Alice's lead and also getting under the covers.

"It's not yours or Alice's fault. It's Edward's, Emmett's, and Jasper's. They thought of this plan and they are going to take full responsibility for it." Rose asserted, laying back and closing her eyes.

Alice and Bella tossed each other looks before a soft knock hit the door.

"Go away." Rose growled, not bothering to open her eyes.

Bella peeked over the covers to see Emmett entering the bedroom. Emmett walks into the quiet room and takes a seat on the chair across from the bed.

"Put the guns down!" Marcus shouted, staring at all the guns pointed around the room.

"Are you planning on cheating us out of our money?" Laurent asked, pulling the trigger back.

Marcus quickly shakes his head no as he furrows his brow. Victoria slowly lowered her gun as she stared at Laurent. Victoria inhaled a deep breath as she stormed towards Laurent. She snatched the gun out of his hand and slid it into her pocket.

"Don't let this happen again, or you might turn out like James." Marcus warned, placing his feet onto the coffee table.

Edward glares daggers at Marcus before following his brother up the stairs. Jasper enters the bedroom to see Rose laying down with her eyes closed and Bella and Alice curled up next to her.

"We need a plan that's full proof!" Edward asserts, closing the door behind him.

"No! That's how we got into this situation in the first place!" Rose shouted, quickly opening her eyes.

"Rose, shush! You have to be quiet or lower your voice!" Jasper scolded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Rosie, I am so sorry for what happened between you and Marcus! I'm sorry that we're responsible! I'm sorry and that will forever haunt me! I will never forgive myself for it, but right now, we have to do everything we can to get off of this island! Safe! And especially alive!" Edward bellowed, watching Bella get up, so he can take her spot beside Rose on the bed.

"You don't care about anyone, but yourself and Bella!" Rose avowed, rolling her eyes.

"That's not true! Rose, that is not-" Edward started, before Rose pushed him off of the bed to shut him up.

"I got taken advantage of Edward! Damn! It hasn't even been 24 hours and you are already planning our next escape, which will most likely not work! We're all basically dead!" Rose began, crawling out of the bed.

"Fuck you Edward! Fuck all of you inconsiderate bastards!" Rose screamed, storming out of the bedroom.


	14. Plan B

"Don't go after her." Edward whispered, grabbing onto Bella's arm, to prevent her from leaving the room

"She needs some fresh air," Edward added, releasing her arm. "All we can really do now is think of a plan." he asserted, taking a seat beside Bella on the bed.

Rosalie stomped down the hallway, using her hand to knock pictures off of the walls. She stormed down the stairs and into the living room. Rose began making her way towards the kitchen, noticing Marcus smiling at her.

Tears filled Rosalie's eyes as she forced her body to go into the kitchen. She knew there was nothing she can do to him right now.

"Watch her." Marcus growled, turning to Aro.

"I'll go." Laurent spat, watching Aro take his seat.

"Okay." Aro muttered, propping his feet onto the coffee table.

Laurent turned away from his partners and wiped the corners of his eyes before going into the kitchen.

"If you came in here to watch me, don't bother! There's no where I can go and I have no way of contacting anyone." Rose growled, slamming the refrigerator closed after putting the lemonade back.

"I didn't come in here to watch you." Laurent whispered, causing Rosalie's angry expression to fade.

"Ugh, I can't think of anything!" Alice exclaimed, running her hand down her face.

"Neither can I." Jasper added, looking at Bella, Emmett, and Edward to see if they had any luck.

"Everything I think of involves the same plan from last time and look how that turned out!" Edward snapped, walking towards the window.

"If only we could send a message to our parents." Jasper whispered, taking a stand beside Edward.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, but we can't." Emmett added, crossing his arms.

"Why did you come?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow, skeptically.

"What's wrong?" Laurent questioned, pulling a seat out for Rose at the table.

"I'm sure you know." Rose retorted, pushing the chair back in, refusing to sit down.

"I don't agree with what Marcus did."

"Yeah right, this was probably apart of you all's plan. Did you come in here so you can have a go next? I hope not because you won't be able to get any of this. If you want my body, you'll have to kill me first!" Rose asserted quickly backing away from him.

"I hate what he did. The same thing happened to my sister Lauren, right in front of me. Back in high school, these group of guys decided to play a prank on us, since we were the new students. To say the prank went too far would be an understatement. They tied me up and forced me to watch my sister get raped. The police never caught them. My sister felt like it was all her fault. Two weeks later I get called out of school and find out that she killed herself." Laurent declared, as tears threatened to come out.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your sister." Rose commented, hesitantly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Laurent replied, staring at the hand Rose placed on his shoulder.

"That still doesn't give you a right to act like you know what I'm going through, because you don't. You knew what Marcus was capable of!" Rose remarked, dropping her hand from his shoulder.

"You getting raped helped me see things in a clearer perspective!" Laurent avowed, as Rose broke out into a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to help us escape off of this island!" implored Rose, leaning against the counter.

Laurent looked up at Rose, with desperation in his eyes. She stared into his eyes and saw no piece of rejection in them. Rose backed up as her eyes grew wider.

"You are," Rose whispered, dropping her glass in complete shock.

**Review:  
**

**Readers, sorry for the long wait. My external hard drive is acting crazy so I really don't know when the next time I'll be able to update. I already had other chapters typed and saved on my hard drive and until I can get it fixed... you know where I am going with this. Keep checking up every week though, it's at the shop now!**

**-Amani.**


	15. Working Together

Rosalie stood in the center of the kitchen, completely shocked. She didn't know whether to trust Laurent or not. If she trusted him and he lied, Marcus would probably do who knows what to her again, or maybe to Alice or Bella. If she didn't trust him, and he actually wanted to help, they'll be stuck on the island longer than they needed to.

"You have to trust me." Laurent whispered, pulling his gun out of his pocket.

"I don't know if I can." Rosalie replied, watching Laurent set the gun down onto the counter.

"You really have no choice in the matter. There is nothing I can do to prove my trust to you. So, you're going to have to trust me anyway. What can you possibly lose?" Laurent declared, quickly grabbing onto his gun.

"My life." Rose mumbled, starting at the gun.

Laurent aimed the gun forward, causing Rosalie to back up.

"What are you doing? You told me to trust you!" Rosalie shrieked, causing Laurent to throw his hand over her mouth.

"Do you trust me?" Laurent asked, while keeping his hand over Rosalie's mouth.

Rosalie stared at the gun in Laurent's other hand that's pointed to the ground. The atmosphere in the kitchen grew intense with each passing second she didn't answer him.

"Do you trust me Rosalie?" Laurent repeated, as Rose nodded against his hand.

"Now, I'm going to drop my hand. Do not say anything. Just listen to what I have to say and nod your head accordingly." Laurent directed, cautiously removing his hand from her mouth.

"We have to get upstairs to everyone else." Rose muttered, causing Laurent to pass her a glare.

"No talking," he demanded, aiming the gun back at her while grabbing her wrist, "Play along!"

Laurent takes a stand behind Rosalie and forces her through the swinging door that leads to the living room. The swinging door hitting the wall created a loud noise gaining them the attention of Caius, Aro, Marcus and Victoria.

"I'm taking her upstairs, she's annoying me. I'm going to lock her in the room with the other brats." Laurent growled, pushing Rosalie ahead of him.

"That's my boy!" Marcus laughed, winking at Rosalie as she passed.

Rosalie's eyes began to glisten as tears formed inside of them. Laurent grabbed her wrist to continue to force her up the stairs. Rosalie turned to Laurent and snatched her wrist out of his grip.

Laurent heads up the stairs, closely behind Rose. So closely, she could feel his breath on her neck. It didn't make her feel comfortable at all. She stood to the side to allow Laurent to pass and walk in front of her.

"You should enter first." Laurent whispered, allowing Rose to pass.

Rose turned the knob and entered the room slowly, with Laurent right behind her. Laurent closed the door behind him, alerting everyone that he was in the room.

"What happened?" Edward exclaimed, rushing to his sister's side.

"Nothing." Rose growled, moving to stand behind Laurent.

"What's going on?" Emmett wondered, approaching Rose slowly.

"What's he doing here?" Bella asked, grabbing onto Rose's arm, preventing her to move again.

"Laurent's going to help us. He's on our side." Rose murmured, snatching her arm out of Bella's hold.

"He's lying!" Alice proclaimed, moving away from Laurent.

"He's just trying to fool us! They probably sent him to get information about our next plan to escape, or lack there of." Bella declared, pulling Rosalie to the side.

Laurent stood to the side, as they surrounded Rose.

"I understand why you have your suspicions! I really do, but the rape is what blew it up. Laurent's sister was rape and he said that wasn't apart of the plan!" Rose tried to explain, before being cut off by Jasper.

"Think about it Rose! This is to convenient! If he screws us over, someone might die. They killed James because he was trying to help us! These men have no conscious, James had a conscious and that is why he was killed."

"May I speak?" Laurent asked, stepping into the circle.

"If you must…" Bella sighed, reluctantly turning to listen to Laurent.

"When we discussed taking you all hostage, rape wasn't apart of the plan. Shooting you all weren't apart of the plan. We were just suppose to have fun-" Laurent started, before being cut off by Emmett.

"This is your idea of fun! Holding six defenseless people hostage is your idea of fun! You all are psychotic if that really is your idea of fun!"

"I just want to help. I want to make it right. My friends just-" Laurent whispered, hanging his head low.

"You're friends? You're friend shot me! You're other friend tried to drown my sister! Don't make up any excuses for your friends!" Alice yelled, flopping down onto the bed.

"I'm not making excuses. I can't justify why we did what we did, but we did it and there is no taking it back. Do you want to stay here and wonder what if I was actually telling the truth? Or do you want to take a chance and listen to me so we can get off of this island?" Laurent asserted, as Rose passed a small smile in his direction.

"Fine." Alice sighed, glancing towards Rose, "Rose can give you a chance in her condition, I guess we can too."

"Yeah." Bella agreed, nodding along.

"We believe you. I really hope you aren't lying to us. You'll be a very sick man if you use her rape, to fool her and get on our good side." Edward growled, averting his eyes from Rose to Laurent.

"What's your plan?" Emmett questioned, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist.

"I have a plan. It could work, but I want to bring Victoria into it so it'll be full proof." Laurent informed, heading towards the door, before being stopped by Bella.

"That's a huge risk you're taking," Bella hesitantly said, blocking the door, "What if she doesn't agree? She'll tell Marcus then we'll all be dead!"

"Victoria and I are close. I trust her with my life! She won't say anything. I give you my word."

"Well your word isn't worth as much as you think." Alice snapped, rolling her eyes, as Bella moved out of his way.

"Are you sure?" Rose wondered, approaching Laurent.

"Positive."

"You better hope so because if she does tell Marcus, you're dead too." Emmett growled, pulling Rose towards him.


	16. Betrayal

Laurent exits the bedroom and closes the door behind him quietly. He inhaled a sharp breath before heading towards the stairs.

Laurent grabbed the railing of the stairs and stepped down each step cautiously. He knew this plan could go either two ways. 1.) His instinct in Victoria is right, and she helps them all escape or 2.) Victoria tells Marcus, Aro, and Caius about his betrayal and they kill him along with the teenagers.

He received everyone's attention as he stepped off the last step. Victoria closed the magazine she was reading and stood up.

"Victoria, I need your help. They're getting rowdy." Laurent admitted, avoiding eye contact with Marcus.

"Why her? Why do you want Victoria and not any of us?" Marcus questioned, picking up his gun off of the end table.

"I just didn't want to bother you all for something so small." Laurent lied, flashing his best grin towards him.

Laurent couldn't read Marcus's face no matter how much he tried to. He was usually good with reading people, but Marcus, Aro and Caius were three people he could never understand.

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough with them. Try flashing your gun." Marcus advised, handing Laurent a new load of bullets.

Laurent walked to take a seat across from Marcus to reload his empty gun.

"They called my bluff. They know we're not planning on killing them." Laurent muttered, sliding his gun into his pocket.

"Well prove them wrong. Shoot one." Caius ordered, grinning menacingly at Marcus and Aro.

"Okay." Laurent whispered, staring down at the ground.

He didn't want to question Marcus more and make him suspicious. He'll just have to try when Marcus isn't around.

"Aren't you going with him?" Marcus asked, tossing Victoria a new load of bullets.

"Yes." Victoria answered, walking towards Laurent to follow him up the stairs.

"Don't kill anyone. Just shoot the wall beside them. Make them scared. Make them frightened of you. They must remain scared of us or they'll win. We can't let that happen." Marcus growled, winking at Victoria.

Laurent walked up the stairs almost as slow as he walked down. Now Victoria was the next obstacle. Getting her from Marcus was hard, but convincing her to join him will be much harder.

"Walk faster." she mumbled, waiting for him to get a few steps ahead.

"What? Oh sorry.!" he proclaimed, picking up his pace.

Victoria glanced behind her to make sure no one was following before stopping Laurent in his tracks.

"What's really going on?" Victoria asked, smirking and crossing her arms, as if she knew what Laurent was up to.

"What do you mean? They're getting rowdy. They're talking back and they won't listen." Laurent answered, brushing her questions aside.

"It's insulting how you think I don't know you after we've known each other for years. You're like an open book to me that I've read over and over again." Victoria declared, as Laurent turned to continue his walk to the room.

Victoria sighed to herself as she continued to follow him. Laurent grabbed the knob as Victoria pulled out her gun. She watched Laurent step inside and followed him soon after. She saw Laurent pull her hand into the room quicker as Jasper quickly closed the door behind her and lock it.

"What is going on?" she shouted, shooting at the ceiling.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella ducked as Emmett, Edward, and Jasper covered their heads as rubble from the ceiling fell. The rubble fell in small crumbs and dust so it wasn't enough to hurt them.

"What is going on?" Victoria repeated, pulling the trigger back and shooting the ceiling again.

"Wait! Here us out-" Edward started, as she turned to point the gun at him.

Edward held his hands up as if his hands would protect him from a bullet.

"What's going on?" she asked once again, aiming her gun all over the room.

"If you listen to us you'll know." Rose growled, glaring daggers at the heated red-head.

"I don't want any of you to answer." Victoria spat, turning towards Laurent with her gun, "I want him to talk."

Victoria pulls back the trigger of her gun and aims at Laurent. She thought she knew this man for years, I guess he can deceive almost as good as she can. She knew something was wrong the moment Laurent came downstairs to ask for her help. He never needs her help. He can always handle whatever situation he is put into.

"They raped her Victoria. I shouldn't have to explain much, you know how defenseless you felt when your foster dad raped you. I don't need to remind you how you couldn't wait to get away from him. My sister was raped. I couldn't help Lauren, but I can help her. We can help her. We can help all of them." Laurent bellowed, approaching Victoria as she held her gun up to him.

"None of this is worth it. They're going to eventually get tired and kill them and maybe us. You saw how quick they were to get rid of James. We may have disliked James, but he didn't deserve that." Laurent finished, as Victoria's lip trembled.

Laurent grabbed the gun and dropped it to the floor. Victoria's eyes started to water and release tears. Laurent pulled Victoria into his arms and pecked her forehead.

Victoria cried into Laurent's chest as he rubbed her back. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward listened out for any unexpected visitors.

"Are you going to help us?" Alice asked, as Laurent and Victoria's hug broke off.

"On one condition…" she sighed, picking up her gun, "If we get off of this island, you can't say anything about me and Laurent taking you all hostage. As far as we're concerned, Laurent and I were never on this island. Do we have a deal?"

Alice was hesitant to shake her hand. Bella wasn't though and pushed Alice to the side so she could shake Victoria's hand.

"You have yourself a deal." Bella whispered, smirking to herself.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Victoria asked, wiping the leftover tears off her face.

**Review:**

**This story will be ending in December, so lets get through these next chapters together. Also, pretty soon my friend Ms. Hale (Fanfiction name) will be uploading a story next year called CSI: Miami, but with the twilight characters.**** You all should check it out. It's pretty good.**

**-Amani.**


	17. Plan Failed

"I miss my babies so much!" Camille exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Sweetheart, they aren't babies anymore." James commented, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"They will always be my babies no matter how old." Camille remarked, passing a quick glare towards her husband.

"I second that notion." Esme announced, walking onto the dock.

Camille turned Esme as Esme pulled her into a hug. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Alec's shoulders, awaiting for the Cullen boat to pull up.

"They still aren't back?" Carlisle asked, looking out into the horizon.

"No and it's getting me really worried." Camille whispered, as her hands fidgeted nervously beside her side.

"Mom, my video game is on pause at home. Why did I have to come? Can we hurry up?" Alec complained, looking extremely upset.

"Because I wanted all of us to go out to dinner together, as a family." Esme answered, pulling her son into her arms.

"Aw, I wish Jared was here." Camille said, staring at Esme and Alec.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Jared replied, making his presence known.

Jared high-fived Alec as he passed him. Camille pulled her son into a hug and pecked his cheek.

"What are you doing in Forks?" she wondered, not releasing him from the hug.

"I finished up my last few exams, so instead of staying in Florida I decided to come visit my fam." Jared responded, pulling his father into a manly hug.

"So, where are Ed-weirdo, Jasperaldo and Rosebud?" Jared asked, reflecting back on the childhood nicknames he called them.

"They're not back yet. They should have been. Your father called their cell phones, but it goes straight to voicemail. I just don't get it." Camille sighed, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe we should take our boat out to see if we see them." Jared exclaimed, rushing towards the Hales' boat.

"I don't know. We should just wait." Esme whispered, looking at her son text away on his cell phone.

"Yeah, lets go!" Alec exclaimed, following behind Jared.

Jared untied the boat and threw the rope onto the deck of the boat. He reached his left hand out to help Alec aboard, while his right hand held onto the railing of the boat.

"Coming?" Jared wondered, causing Esme and Camille to sigh.

"Sure."

Jared helped Camille and Esme get onto the boat before he followed behind. Carlisle and James gave their driver instructions before hopping onto the boat.

"To the beach house!" Jared proclaimed, starting up the boat's engine.

"I have them!" Victoria exclaimed, dumping the bag's contents onto the bed.

"My cell phone!" Alice bellowed, grabbing and kissing it.

"No service!" Rose bellowed, throwing her phone across the room.

The phone didn't break as it made impact with the carpet. Emmett picked the phone up and tossed it onto the bed.

"No service." Jasper whispered, tossing his phone back onto the bed.

"I don't have any either." Edward growled, slamming his fist onto the arm of the couch, "What about you?""None." Bella mumbled, stuffing the phone into her pocket.

"No! No! No! I have no service! Whyyyyyyy?" Alice whined, stomping her feet.

"I don't have any either." Emmett added, setting his phone down.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to die!" Bella shouted, before Rose covered her mouth.

"We're not going to die." Rose asserted, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"The cell phones were a vital part of our plan. Our cell phones have no service, therefore we cannot use them!" Bella avowed, standing up to pace around the room.

"Shut up." Victoria growled, forcing Bella to look at her, "If you don't shut up, I will shut you up!"

Bella swallowed the fear in her throat before speaking."Shut me up then."

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Alice laughed off, as if it was a joke.

"I do know what I'm talking about! Shut me up! If you don't, I'm sure your friends will." Bella spat, crossing her arms.

"Bella, I understand you're scared, but just shut up!" Emmett exclaimed, glaring down at his sister.

"Everything is going to be okay." Alice assured, rubbing her sister's arm.

"Don't tell me that Alice, especially if you aren't sure." Bella replied, pushing her hands away.

"We need to just take a deep breath and think of another plan." Edward said, attempting to calm everyone down, "We can't think rationally if our emotions are everywhere."

"Oh my gosh Edward! You need to shut up! Please just shut up! I'm tired of hearing your voice! You have nothing important to say, so just don't say anything! Shut up!" Rose screamed, turning away from her brother.

"Rose I understand you blame me, but can we focus on you blaming me later. We need to get out of here safe and sound." Edward sighed, taking his sister's hand in his.

Rose pulled her hand out of his and walked towards the window. Jasper followed behind her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"You're going to be okay." Jasper assured, low enough for only Rose to hear.

"I know I am Jasper." Rose laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm a Hale."

"Cocky." Jasper coughed out, causing Rose to shove him in the arm.

Edward stared at his siblings joking around before staring down at the ground. Bella placed a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Everything is so screwed up! We should have just stayed in Forks!" Bella bellowed, as Victoria pulled out her gun.

"Complain one more time! Matter of fact, say one more thing Bella and I will personally blow your brains out." Victoria threatened, pointing her gun at Bella.

"She isn't going to say anything. Right Bella? Nod your head." Edward spoke up, blocking Bella from harms way.

"We should just give this a rest before someone gets hurt." Rose whispered, as Alice nodded along.

"I agree with Rose. The cell phones were our only way of contacting someone. They were our only way of getting out!" Alice explained, as Victoria raised her hand to cut them off.

"We made a deal. I will get you out of here, in return I get to get away free. I'm not giving up that opportunity. I don't give up." she asserted, staring out of the large window, as she thought to herself.

"They've been to quiet. I wonder what's going on up there." Alec growled, handing Caius and Marcus a beer.

"I trust Victoria. She's handling the situation. She has yet to give me a reason to not trust her." Marcus remarked, listening to the quietness of the house.

"The quiet is nerve wrecking. They should just come down here." Caius spoke up, grabbing his gun off of the table.

"Do what you have to do…" Marcus asserted, nodding for Caius to go up the stairs.


	18. Lurking

"Naw, I think Victoria can handle it." Caius sighed, brushing it off, especially since he didn't feel like babysitting.

"What are you looking for?" Marcus asked, watching Aro look around the living room.

"I don't know. I was just thinking, we've been here for a long time, and we've never looked around this house. This is a huge beach house, it could have jewels…millions… something worth our time." Aro explained, as Marcus thought to himself.

"Don't just sit there Caius! Help Aro and I look!" Marcus exclaimed, hopping onto his feet.

Aro went upstairs to look around as Caius and Marcus remained downstairs.

"How long are we actually planning on staying here?" Caius wondered, looking under the sofa cushions.

"Good question. I was just playing it by ear, besides it's kind of fun." Marcus answered, opening each drawer in the living room.

Caius soon disappeared into the kitchen as Marcus went to check the basement.

"Guys!" Aro shouted, running down the stairs with a large photo album in hand.

Once Marcus and Caius heard Aro, they immediately ran back into the living room.

"What is it?" Marcus wondered, dropping what he was doing.

"A photo album." Aro answered, laying it down on the coffee table.

"Okayyyyy. What does that have to do with us?" Caius questioned, completely confused.

"We never asked ourselves how these six teenagers could afford a boat and a beach house." Aro stated, taking a seat on the couch.

"Because they can't." Marcus interrupted, taking a seat beside them.

"They can't but there parents can!" Aro declared, watching as Caius took a seat on the opposite side of him.

"Look at what I found!" Aro laughed, pulling the album onto his lap.

Aro opened the first page to show four children; 5 year old Jared, 4 year old Edward and 3 year old Rosalie and Jasper.

"Okay, I see baby pictures. So what?" Caius remarked, watching as Aro skipped through some pages.

"Now look!" he exclaimed, pointing to a now older version of the children.

"Those are three of our hostages. There parents must own this beach house." Marcus said, putting everything together.

"There parent's own this beach. This island. This land. This house. There parents are James and Camille Hale." Aro astonished, showing Caius and Marcus the picture of the three hostages with their parents.

"This just gets better and better." Aro stated, turning the page, "Here's a group photo. Notice the other six people in the picture. Emmett, Alice and Bella Cullen, with their little brother, and their parents."

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Caius responded, noticing a Cheshire cat grin spread across Marcus's face.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Camille questioned, getting extremely impatient.

"Yes." James answered, stirring the boat.

"So, Jared how's school?" Esme asked, trying to pass the time.

"Good I guess. I'm just happy I'm almost a senior in college." Jared answered, watching Alec text on his cell phone.

"I just lost service! Great!" Alec exclaimed, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"What have you been up to buddy?" Jared asked, shoving Alec's shoulder playfully.

"You know keeping it real." Alec replied, causing Esme to laugh.

"Only if 'keep it real' involves playing video games 24/7."

"Mom!" Alec bellowed, getting up to walk away from her.

The beach house was getting closer and closer. "I don't see a boat!" Camille noted, squinting her eyes to look, just to be sure.

"I don't either." Esme added, placing her glasses onto her face.

"Something isn't right!" Camille exclaimed, pacing back and forth on the dock of the boat, "If they left we would have ran into them on our way here. I don't think they left James."

"Okay, it's getting late. We'll stay the night and leave in the morning." Carlisle informed, watching James stir slowly towards the dock.

"It could be to late by then!" Camille bellowed, as Jared pulled her into a hug.

"Mom you worry to much." Jared whispered, pecking the blond hair on top of her head.

"I have good reason to!" she remarked, as the engine to the boat turned off.

"Remember my freshmen year in college. I forgot to call you one Wednesday. You worried so bad that you flew all the way to Florida just to assure yourself that I was not dead." Jared spoke, causing Alec to snicker in the back.

"We have no luggage." Esme declared, as Jared helped her step off the boat.

"We'll just be staying for a day. We're not going to die." Carlisle responded, watching James shove the key to the boat into his pocket.

* * *

"What did you just do?" Marcus wondered, watching as Aro came back down stairs.

"I locked them inside the bedroom." Aro answered, picking the album back up.

"The bedroom locks from the inside. How did you manage to do that?" Caius remarked, following Aro's finger, which was pointed towards a chair.

"I just propped one of those against the door knob. They won't be coming out."

"How exactly are we going to accomplish this? Their parents are back in Forks. We're on this stranded island, with no service to even contact them."

"Hmm, well they're going to notice their children aren't back, which will most likely lead them to coming here. I'm sure they have another boat stashed somewhere." Marcus summed up, grabbing the photo album from Aro.

"We're going to be so rich! We're going to be able to bathe in money! I can just smell it now! Money!"

**Review:**

**The last chapter of this story will be coming out on December 12****th**** or 14****th****. Depends on how focused I am on typing! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Amani.**


	19. Torture

Alice limped towards the window, as the pain in her leg from the bullet wound began to hurt. She sat down at the window seat and looked at her leg. Blood was coming through the bandage.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Laurent informed, running to the door.

Laurent turned the knob and felt it stuck. First he thought the door was jammed, but the more he turned the knob and pushed, the more he knew someone locked them inside.

"It's locked." he muttered, turning towards Victoria.

"Her leg is bleeding again, if we don't do something she'll bleed out!" Edward bellowed, pacing the room.

"Bella get the pillow case off of that pillow!" Edward ordered, rushing to Alice.

Edward pulled the bandage off of Alice's leg to show the wound opening back up. The stitches were slowly coming a loose.

"You need to stop moving around so much! That's why your stitches are coming apart!" Edward remarked, reaching for the water bottle on the end table.

He poured water onto the wound to get rid of the already escaped blood.

"I want to burn the wound to close it up. I don't have anything to burn it with." Edward commented, looking around the room.

Victoria smiled towards Laurent before shooting at the ceiling once again. She walked to Alice and placed the hot mouthpiece of the gun onto her bullet wound. You could hear Alice's leg skin cooking under the heat of the gun. Alice closed her eyes, held her mouth together and squeezed Jasper's hand.

"Okay you can stop." Edward declared, pushing the gun off of Alice's leg.

"Thanks." Alice replied, staring down at the nasty leftover burn mark.

"Glad I could be of service." Victoria growled, placing the gun back into her pocket.

Alice sighed to herself, glad the worse part for her leg was over. Now the burning sensation in her leg just had to stop. Alice laid back on the pillows on the window seat before glancing outside.

She noticed a boat tied to the dock, which really caught her attention. She quickly sat up, and rubbed her eyes to guarantee what she was seeing. Her eyes traveled along the sand before landing on her parents, Alec, and the Hales.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" Alice exclaimed, banging on the window.

"What is it?" Rose asked, approaching the window, "Oh no!"

"What?" Jasper questioned, following behind Rose, "It's our parents!"

"Really?" Bella exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Don't be to excited girl, if your parents enter this house they'll either be hostages or dead." Victoria commented, flopping down onto the bed, as if she had no care in the world.

"I have to warn them!" Bella bellowed, running to the door, "I can make a run for it."

Bella twisted the knob to realize it was locked. She turned to look at Victoria with pleading eyes. She glanced down at the woman's gun before averting her eyes towards the door knob.

"Fine…" Victoria drawled, pulling her gun out once again, and aiming for the door.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Aro asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're trying to get out." Caius informed, smiling as he shook his head.

"Follow me." Marcus growled, leading the way up the stairs.

Marcus, Aro and Caius stood in front of the door as Victoria shot it opened. Once the door flew back and hit the wall, Victoria's eyes met with Marcus's.

"I have bad claustrophobia. You all know this, why play games." she remarked, inhaling the oxygen around her.

"What's going on?" Marcus questioned, eyeing everyone suspiciously around the room.

Bella stared at the ground, her hands fidgeting at her side. Emmett and Jasper stared the men right in the eye, tempting them to do something. Edward rubbed his sister's back as she avoided eye contact with Marcus. Alice fanned her wounded leg, as she stared at her parents in her peripheral.

"You guys are funny!" Marcus bellowed, pulling his gun out and shooting the ceiling.

Marcus quickly pulled Bella into his embrace and placed the hot front of the gun against her arm. She bit her lip, struggling not to scream. Marcus removed the gun from her arm, and placed it against her neck. Bella couldn't help but fall to her knees and scream.

Alice glanced out the window to see her parents stare up at the house, most likely hearing the gun shots, since they were in a closer range than they were before when Victoria shot. Marcus shot at the window, grabbed Bella's hand, flipped it over to see her palm and pushed the front hole of the gun against her hand. Bella cried out as Victoria and Laurent watched helplessly. Edward started to approach Bella, before hearing another shot, that went pass him and lodged into the wall.

"Stay back." Aro growled, as Caius laughed menacingly.

Alice saw her parents, Alec, and the Hales running up the house. She knew once they were in…they were in for good.


	20. Something's Wrong

"James! Wait." Camille called out, grabbing onto her husband's arm.

"We know something is wrong, but we can't just walk in there. We'll be sitting ducks!" Camille exclaimed, covering her mouth in thought.

"Mom's right." Jared added, quietly walking off of the porch, "We need to approach this rationally."

Carlisle grabbed his wife's hand and led everyone into the forest. He glanced back at their boat before looking up at the broken window on the second floor of the house.

"What are we going to do?" Alec proclaimed, panicky, setting his cell phone in his pocket, "There's no service!"

"I need to get inside. I have to make sure they're okay." James whispered, peeking through the kitchen window.

"Dad and I can distract them." Jared informed, as Camille quickly shook her head.

"No! I don't like that idea!" Camille muttered, grabbing onto her eldest.

Esme paced in circles, trying to think of anything she can do to help. Alec tapped his father's shoulder and waited to get his complete attention.

"What can I do to help?" Alec asked, as Esme pulled him into her arms.

"Nothing! Go back to the boat! Try to reach the police!" she demanded, pecking his cheek, "Stay there until we tell you otherwise! I mean it!"

"But, mom-" he started, as she cut him off with a nod.

"Go!" she ordered, pointing to the boat.

Alec sighed to himself as he started heading back to the boat. He pulled his phone out and started to call the police. Still no service. He rolled his eyes before throwing the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Marcus released Bella and laughed as she quickly crawled towards Edward and Rose. Her neck was still burning from the impact of the gun. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't give Marcus the satisfaction.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper asked, looking at each of the men, "You have your money, just take it and leave!"

"Actually we don't." Laurent reminded, playing along, "You hid it remember?"

"If we show you where it's at, will you let us go? We won't say anything to anyone." Emmett questioned, slowly approaching them.

"No. How about, if you show us where it's at, we won't kill you right now?" Marcus retorted, brushing his finger along the trigger.

Alice adjusted her position by the window. She didn't want the hostage takers to see her parents, Alec and the Hales. Right now, they had the upper hand and she wanted to keep it that way.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked, suspiciously, looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Laurent remarked, crossing his arms, in confusion.

"Something isn't right." Caius spat, adding along to Marcus's suspicions.

"I think they're involved." Aro added, pointing towards Victoria and Laurent.

Laurent couldn't help but smile. This was all a mind game of Aro. If he was really involved, Aro would expect a scared or defensive reaction. He gave off neither.

"I don't think they're involved." Marcus asserted, grinning, menacingly between the two, "They know better than that…" he paused, to take in their reaction, "They know if they betray me, they're both dead."

Victoria grinned at Marcus and nodded her head before pulling her gun out. She aimed it and shot at Bella's foot. A loud scream erupted from Bella's mouth. She grabbed her foot as Edward ran over to her. He scooped his girlfriend into his arms before carrying her to the bed. Tears began falling out of her eyes as she continued to scream in pain.

Marcus couldn't help but clap.

"I'm so proud of you." he commented, smiling at the fiery red head.

Victoria smirked back as she raised her gun to blow the mouthpiece of it. Aro's suspicions of Victoria quickly went away. Him and Caius patted her on the back while telling her how awesome she was.

"I don't even know why I doubted you." Aro remarked, before turning to face Laurent, "You, on the other hand, I still don't trust."

Edward pulls a pillow case off of a pillow and holds it down onto Bella's foot. He wanted to stop the bleeding. The white case, soon turned to red as Bella's blood continued to pump out. Aro and Caius smiled once more at Victoria, trusting she had everything under control.

"I feel better knowing you're up here with them." Marcus growled, observing Bella as she continued to scream.

He nodded his head towards Victoria once again before leaving out. She closed the door behind him and turned around to be met with glares from everyone, except for Laurent.

"Why would you do that?" Emmett spat, clenching his fists.

"I had to." Victoria growled, shoving her gun in her pocket, before looking up at Emmett, "They stared to question my loyalty…" she paused to glance at the rest of the teenagers, "I don't like that."

Rosalie gathered her emotions together and left out of the room. She went into the bathroom and wet a rag. As the rag became filled with water, her eyes did too. She couldn't help but think about how smug Marcus was. Although, he didn't take anything away from her, he still forced her to do something she didn't want to do, especially with him. That was only for her and Emmett.

Rose broke away from her thoughts and ran back to the bedroom.

"Thanks." Edward whispered, taking the rag from her hands.

Alice carefully crawled into the bed with her sister. She wrapped her arms around Bella and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I can honestly say," Alice started, pecking Bella's forehead, "I know how you feel."

Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie quickly jump when they hear two gun shots coming from downstairs.

* * *

James and Jared, quietly and carefully walked up the porch stairs. Carlisle, Camille and Esme are sneaking around to the back of the boat. None of them were leaving without their kids. Aro and Caius are laughing about Bella getting shot in her foot when they spot James and Jared entering through the front door.

"Run." James ordered, turning on his heel to race out of the house.

Aro and Caius immediately pick up speed and chase after the two Hales, while shooting bullets sloppily in their direction. James and Jared grinned as they raced into the woods, knowing the plan was working.

"They're out of the house." Camille informed, peeking around the side of the house, "I guess the coast is clear."

Carlisle and Esme entered the house, with Camille right behind them.

"What's going on?" Marcus growled, storming down the stairs.

Esme grabbed onto Carlisle's arm as she stared at Marcus raise his gun. Camille backed, nervously against the wall as he approached them. Carlisle took a protective stand in front of his wife and friend.

"Let me guess." Marcus announced, brushing his finger against the trigger, "You're Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…and you're Mrs. Hale." he paused, to look around, "Where's your husband?"


	21. Gun Point

"Stop!" Aro shouted, pulling the trigger back on his gun, "Or we'll shoot!"

Caius does the same. James and Jared come to an abrupt stop at the sound of triggers being pulled back.

"Lets talk about this." Jared asserted, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"I want answers!" Aro screamed, lowering his gun, "Why are you here?"

"Who else is on the island?" Caius hollered, shoving his gun into his pocket, "When did you get here?"

"No one else is on the island, but us, you and our children." James lied, slowly turning around to face the men, "We came because they didn't come home."

"We should have known that." Caius growled, smacking his forehead with his hand, "Who did you tell back home? Who knows your children didn't come back?"

"No one." Jared answered, turning around to also face them.

Caius and Aro looked at each other before breaking out in a loud, hardy laugh. Caius pulled his gun back out of his pocket as Aro raised his weapon.

"You're lying." Aro stated, brushing his finger over the trigger, "Tell us the truth."

"You have one more chance to tell us the truth." Caius commented, glowering down at the men, "I suggest you think about what you're going to say. We weren't born yesterday."

"It's true!" Jared exclaimed, nervously looking at his father.

"We're telling the truth!" James asserted, taking a step towards them.

Caius and Aro took a step back and poked the gun further out. The gun trembled in Aro's hand as he muttered curse words.

"Stay back!" Caius ordered, taking one more step back.

"What's your names?" Aro wondered, calming down.

"Jared and this is my father James." Jared introduced, taking himself an assuring step back.

Aro and Caius couldn't help but look at each other and laugh. _James._

"You know we killed a guy named James." Caius informed, taking in the father's reaction, "He tried to help your children escape James. He was a traitor. A liar. Everything we hate."

"And you're a liar too." Aro added, clenching the gun handle tighter, "And liars die."

"Say good-" Caius started, before being knocked unconscious.

Aro turned quickly, but reacted to slowly and ended up also being knocked out. When both Aro and Caius fell to the ground, Alec stood behind them, holding a long, thick log.

"Thanks." James whispered, resting his hands on his knees.

Jared grinned at the young Cullen. He walked over to Alec and they did a little handshake they created on the way to the island.

"Nice job!" Jared asserted, patting his shoulder.

Alec couldn't help but smile. He wanted to feel needed. He wanted to help out.

"Were you able to get signal?" James asked, standing straight, as he approached Aro and Caius.

"No." Alec answered, pulling his cell phone out, "I didn't even have half a bar."

"Jared, grab his gun." James ordered, picking up Aro's weapon, "Alec go to the boat and look for something we could use to tie them up."

Alec nodded his head before running off.

* * *

"Where is your husband Mrs. Hale?" Marcus asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"He didn't come." Camille lied, looking angrily into his eyes, "He had to work."

Marcus couldn't help but stare back into Camille's eyes. He allowed his pupils to drift towards Esme and Carlisle. Mrs. Cullen looked scared to death. Mr. Cullen looked calm…too calm. Carlisle held his wife's hand and pulled her over to the couch. Marcus glared at the older blonde as he took a seat while Camille looked down at the rug, nervously.

"Camille." Marcus whispered, erupting into a loud laugh.

Marcus gripped his hand tighter around the gun and laughed. This was the hardest he's laughed in awhile. Camille quickly averted her eyes to Esme and Carlisle, in a panic. Did he know? Marcus stood back up and walked towards the blond Hale. He continued to laugh as he aimed the gun at her forehead.

"No." Esme whispered, burying her face in her husband's shirt.

Carlisle rubbed circles into his wife's back. The plan seemed completely full proof when they were outside discussing it. Now that they're actually going through the plan, it seems dangerous. What if James and Jared were shot? What if Alec and Caius were on there way back to the beach house to tell Marcus? Then they would end up being killed…

"You must take me for a fool Mrs. Hale." Marcus growled, pressing the hole of the gun against Camille's forehead, "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Your two men went after him!" Esme bellowed, worried for her friend.

Camille closed her eyes as the gun remained pressed against her forehead. She shook her head before glancing at her best friend. Marcus smiled as he winked at Esme.

"Good girl." he whispered, nodding towards her.

Camille swallowed some sort of lump that sneakily developed without her knowledge.

"Your husband's probably dead." Marcus informed, lowering his weapon.

The look on Camille's face pulled out a smile from Marcus. The smile soon turned into a hardy laugh. It always entertained him to see people squirm.

"How are our children?" Carlisle questioned, rising from his seat, "Let us see them."

"You don't make demands Carlisle!" Marcus hollered, turning to aim the gun at him.

Carlisle backed away and raised his hands in the arm. He stared down at the ground as Esme rose from her seat to stand in front of him.

"Please." she whispered, wiping her watery eyes.

"Fine." Marcus sighed, lowering his gun, "Two were shot and one was raped. The other three are fine."

Camille was close to loosing her balance. She stumbled where she stood before walking over to take a seat. Esme covered her mouth before turning to rest her head against her husband's chest.

"Who?" Carlisle growled, rubbing, soothing circles into her back, "Who was shot?"

"Alice in the leg. Bella in the foot." Marcus answered, grinning madly, as Carlisle helped Esme take a seat on the couch.

"Who was raped?" Camille wailed, glancing up through her watery eyes, "Was it my daughter? Was it Rose?"

Marcus didn't answer. He smiled, which pretty much answered the question. Camille stood up as anger flashed in her eyes.

"You're sick!" she shouted, clenching her fists, "You will never get away with this! Never!"

"Oh, but I already did Camille!" Marcus laughed, winking at her, "I'm sure your daughter will agree."

"You bastard!" Camille screamed, lunging for Marcus.

Carlisle grabbed Camille before she had the chance to reach Marcus. Marcus outstretched his arm, clenching his gun tightly. He allowed his finger to brush across the trigger.

"Who's in charge?" he erupted, wiping the nervous sweat from his forehead, "I am! I think you all are forgetting that!"

Marcus pointed the gun up in the air and released the trigger button. He shot the ceiling twice before lowering it back down. Carlisle held a weeping Camille in his arms as Esme covered her face in thought while sitting on the couch.

**Review:**

**Hey guys! As you can see, I'm updating more frequently! I wanted to wrap up this story, so it's only a few more chapters left! Oh check out my other story-in-progress, Under Siege. With that said, please do what every author loves, and leave reviews :-)  
**

**-Amani.  
**


	22. Escape

"James and Jared are okay!" Alice announced, staring out of the window.

Emmett stood from his seat next to Rose on the bed. He walked over to the window to check for himself. Alice was right. Both of them were okay.

"I should go downstairs and help out." Emmett said, turning to face his friends.

"No." Rose replied, shaking her head repeatedly.

"Rose is right. You're not going down there Em." Bella agreed, limping towards the door to block it.

"I'm with them." Victoria added, crossing her arms, "It's a bad idea. You might as well knock that thought out of your head."

Edward stood from sitting on the opposite side of Rose. He glanced and Jasper and the two of them walked to stand beside Emmett.

"We agree with Emmett." Edward voiced, stuffing his hands into his front pockets, "We should try to help. We aren't doing anything, but sitting around… waiting to be killed."

"I suggest the three of you listen to Victoria." Laurent remarked, walking to glance out of the window.

"No we should go." Jasper countered, shaking his head.

"No you're staying." Alice argued, grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Everyone just shut up!" Rose hollered, covering her ears with her hands.

Rosalie wiped the tears from her eyes and got off of the bed. She didn't feel like hearing the arguing and the bickering. She just wanted this day to be over.

"Let's talk." Laurent whispered, resting his hand on the small of her back, "Over here."

He directed her to the opposite side of the room, where no one could hear them speak.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just ready to leave." She whispered, struggling to keep her voice low, "I want to go home."

"I know you do. That's what we're trying to figure out…How to get you guys home?"

"Laurent, I really need to talk to someone." Rosalie admitted, brushing her hand through her hair, "Flashbacks keep invading my thoughts. I'm not thinking straight."

"Look, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." He assured, patting her shoulder.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the sentiment. Laurent, one of the men who took her hostage and killed James, was now on her side trying to make her feel better after what his boss did to her. Rose nodded her head, and grinned. She looked over his shoulder to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward staring at her.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" she asked, giving them thumbs up.

Jasper smiled and walked over to his sister. He tossed his arm around her shoulders and pecked the side of her face.

"Our parents brought a boat." Alice announced, excitedly, "We could all try to make a run for it."

"I can't run." Bella reminded, pointing towards her wounded foot.

"Victoria and I could get you to the boat safe and sound." Laurent offered, glancing towards each teen.

"Thanks." Rose whispered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Laurent, I don't know if that's a good idea." Victoria said, through gritted teeth.

"It is." He replied, as her arm grabbed his.

The fiery red head pulled her partner to the side. She pushed him against the wall before moving closer.

"When Marcus finds out, we're dead." She spat, pulling her gun out of her pocket.

"We're dead regardless." Laurent corrected, pulling his out as well, "Are you in Victoria?"

She stepped back and thought to herself. She looked at each teenager before nodding her head. Why not? She'll just kill Marcus before they have the chance to kill her. Victoria took a deep breath before shoving her gun back into her pocket. Laurent did the same.

Rose gave Laurent a thumb up as he and Victoria exited the room. They slowly and quietly walked down the hallway before walking down the stairs.

"You might want to go up and see what they're up to while we're down here." Victoria asserted, flopping down onto the couch.

"Why? Why did you leave?" he wondered, suspiciously quirking a brow.

"We're tired of seeing their faces. We need a well-deserved break." She sighed, laying back.

Marcus smiled. He couldn't help, but to. Victoria was always his favorite. He glanced at Camille, Esme and Carlisle before heading upstairs.

"Why are you doing this?!" Camille wailed, taking deep breaths afterwards.

Laurent took a seat in front of Mrs. Hale and explained to her everything that was going on. Carlisle was grateful, but he couldn't help but question it.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Laurent gathered enough self-control to answer his question. Camille couldn't help but break down all over again. A little part of her wanted to believe that what Marcus said he was making up, but now Laurent just confirmed it.

"Thank you for doing this!" Esme bellowed, shaking his hand, "We'll pay you if you get us all off of this island without a scratch."

"It's too late for that." Camille mumbled, staring off into space.

"I'm so sorry." Laurent replied, patting the woman's knee.

Camille turned away from the young man and continued to stare off into space.

"We won't say anything to anyone if you get us home." Esme continued, excited to feel some type of hope.

* * *

Marcus is almost on the floor laughing as he watched Bella struggle to walk. Her foot stung every time she put pressure on it. She could feel her eyes water every time Marcus laughed. Bella hated being the source of his entertainment.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Marcus questioned, walking towards Alice.

"No reason." She quickly answered, standing up to block the window.

"Move." Marcus spat, glaring his eyes at her.

Alice stood still. She purposely stood blocking the window so Marcus couldn't see James and Jared.

"Move." He growled, once again, this time placing his hand on the gun handle in his pocket.

Jasper grabbed onto Alice's hand and pulled her out of the way. He didn't want her to get shot again.

Marcus moved closer to the window and squinted his eyes. He could see James and Jared making their way towards the house.

"Damn it!" He shouted, clenching his fists.

Marcus quickly turned around, only to be hit over the head with a lamp.

"Nice job." Rose complimented, high-fiving her brother, "That was quick thinking."

The teens quickly rush out of the room; leaving Marcus sprawled out across the floor. Emmett helped Bella venture down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Camille bellowed, pulling her daughter into her arms, "Are you okay?! Look at me. On my goodness!"

Rosalie buried her head into the crook of her mother's neck. She felt her mom pull Edward and Jasper into the hug. For once, since being here, Rose felt safe. She felt guarded and protected in the center of the hug.

Carlisle quickly grabbed Bella from Emmett and helped her sit down on the couch. Esme made dashes to each of her kids. She pecked each of them all over their faces, and pulled them into a tight, bear hug.

"Look not that this isn't nice, but we really need to go." Victoria said, before a gunshot sounded from upstairs.

Marcus angrily stomps down the stairs, clenching his gun, with the right side of his face bleeding. He is biting down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from shouting.

"Sit down." Marcus spat, holding his gun out.

"No you sit down." James growled, raising his gun as Jared did the same.

Camille sighed in relief at her husband and son's sudden appearance. She was grateful that they were still okay. She was grateful that they came to their rescue.

Marcus head quickly snaps in the direction of Laurent and Victoria. He's awaiting for their help, that never came.

"Aren't you going to join in?" he growled, brushing his finger over the trigger.

"Actually, we are." Laurent answered, aiming his gun in the direction of Marcus.

Victoria knew this was it. No more beating around the bush. She raised her gun as well and directed it towards Marcus.

"I always knew you were a punk Laurent." He taunted, shaking his head in disapproval, "I knew James was rubbing off on you. And you Victoria, you completely shocked me. You had so much potential…and now you lost that and became nothing but a sleazy bitch."

Marcus laughed loudly. His head fell back and his jaw dropped as he continued to laugh. Everyone quickly looked towards the door as Aro and Caius walked in, both of their hands tied tightly with rope.

Everything after that happened so fast. Aro lunged for James as Caius attacked Jared. Their guns fell out of their hands and flew across the room. Rosalie watched as the guns fell against the ground and slid away from her father and brother.

Marcus quickly turned to face Laurent and Victoria. In the chaos, Victoria and Laurent's guns weren't aimed at Marcus, but at Aro and Caius.

"Don't turn to face me." Marcus growled, slowly stepping closer to his former partners.

A loud gunshot erupted. Marcus dropped his gun and looked down at his stomach. Tears slowly began to fall out Rosalie's eyes as another shot rang out, this time piercing through Marcus's leg. Those two shots were followed by eight more.

Rosalie continued to shoot, but no bullets came out. The gun was empty. The sound of the empty gun didn't stop her from shooting. The sight of Marcus's dead corpse didn't stop her from shooting. She continued to cry and shoot the gun as she did so.

"Give me the gun." Emmett whispered, reaching out for the unloaded weapon.

Rose did as he requested and handed the gun over. Camille turned her daughter around and pulled her into a hug. Rose rested her head against her mother's chest as she cried silently. Laurent and Victoria nod at Rosalie, silently thanking her for saving their life.

"Stop!" Laurent shouted, aiming his gun at Aro, as Victoria aimed hers at Caius.

The fight ceased. Caius, Aro, James and Jared stood up and separated from one another. Caius lunged for the gun sitting on the floor, but failed when a bullet pierced through his chest. Smoke from Victoria's gun informed everyone on who took the shot.

"Let's go." Victoria announced, watching as Carlisle scooped Bella up bridal style in his arms.


	23. Home Free

"I still can't believe all of this was happening while we were at home." Esme whispered, shaking her head at the idea."So James was the first one who was going to help you all escape?" Camille asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Yes." Alice answered, nodding her head, as her father worked on her bullet wound.

"What happened to him again?" Camille wondered, listening intently.

"They killed him." Bella answered, watching as her father finished up with Alice.

"Alright Bella, you're next." Carlisle announced, grabbing his first aid kit.

Bella took a deep breath as she switched places with Alice. Laurent stood staring off the boat into the gentle water. Victoria was down below taking a long, quiet nap.

"I'm just glad all of you are okay." Camille announced, rubbing Alice's back, "We were so worried."

Alice smiled at Mrs. Hale before laying her head onto the older blonde's shoulder.

Edward searched around the boat before spotting Rosalie, on the other end of it. She was leaning against the railing and staring down at her hands. She had hands that killed a person.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." Rose said, feeling his presence behind her.

"No." Edward replied, moving next to her, "You don't have to apologize. I understand why you blamed me."

"Still, I had no right to." She commented, turning sideways to face him, "I sorry Eddie. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have-"

Edward pulled his sister into his arms and pecked her forehead. He didn't want her finishing that sentence. He felt better knowing she blamed him. The last thing he wanted was for her to blame herself.

"Do you feel better knowing Marcus is dead?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Rose answered, honestly, pulling out of the hug, "I don't feel guilty for killing him. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No." Edward quickly responded, shaking his head, "Not one bit!"

He pulled her into another hug as silent tears rolled down his face. When they separated, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of everyone else on the boat.

"For someone who doesn't have a medical degree, you sure did a pretty good job." Carlisle complimented, fixing up Bella's foot.

"Thanks." Edward replied, grinning madly.

"Oh goodness!" Camille remarked, laughing as she shook her head, "Now he's going to be going around trying to fix up everyone's wounds."

The boat ride back to the dock felt like days, not hours. They were anticipating the moment their feet touched Forks. James Hale and Carlisle Cullen sat with Victoria and Laurent in the downstairs area of the boat and wrote them each a check for one million, giving them both two million each.

"Thank you." Victoria and Laurent said in unison.

"No, thank you." Carlisle replied, patting Laurent's shoulder.

Once the boat docked, Victoria and Laurent quickly dispersed with their checks. Even though, the Hales and Cullens weren't snitching on them, they didn't want to be around when the cops came.

By night time, the dock was flooded with police and ambulances. The police hopped on police boats to take back to the idea to find Aro and to collect Caius and Marcus's bodies. Rosalie had to go with a police officer to give her statement since it was she that killed Marcus.

**Review:**

**Alright, one more chapter left and that is the Epilogue, which will be six months later!**

**-Amani. **


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Six Months Later**

"Is that it?" Dr. Wallace asked, intertwining her fingers and crossing her legs.

"Yes, that's everything that happened." Rose answered, feeling a bright smile tug at her lips.

Rosalie has been in therapy since the day after they arrived back from the island. They all saw a different therapist, but after a few weeks, everyone else stopped seeing their therapist. Dr. Wallace requested more time with Rose. When they first met, Rosalie didn't want to open up about anything.

"How do you feel knowing that you killed your attacker?" she continued, pulling the top off of her pen.

"Good actually," Rosalie replied, nodding to herself, "he got what he deserved."

"Not that I don't disagree, but wasn't it hard for you to pull the trigger…to take away a human life?" Dr. Wallace continually asked, jotting down a few notes.

Rose sat back on the couch. She propped her feet up and thought to herself. She wanted to answer this question carefully.

"Yes, but I remind myself what he did to me."

Dr. Wallace nodded her head, writing down a few more notes. Rosalie looked up trying to see what her therapist was writing.

"I'm glad you finally opened up and told me everything that happened." Her therapist stated, setting the clipboard down.

"I'm glad you never gave up on me."

"I couldn't. I was willing to work with you as long as it took."

"Six months is a long time…" Rose sighed, sitting up, and sliding her feet off of the couch.

"I never gave up. You were so closed when we met. You would barely tell me the basics like the date you left, why you left, where you went. I didn't even ask for specific details of your trip yet." Dr. Wallace informed, reminiscing about their first session.

A Cheshire grin stretched across Rose's face. She felt her lips in amazement. She missed smiling. Dr. Wallace grinned at the young college student as she leaned back in her computer chair.

"How is your friends?"

"We all started college."

This subject seemed to interest Dr. Wallace. Her fellow patient was in college. She's finding more and more things about Rosalie every session.

"What are you majoring in?" she curiously asked, tapping her nails against her desk.

"Criminal Justice."

"How is your family?"

Rosalie smiled and shifted in her seat, getting nice and comfy. She looked up at her therapist and began telling her an update on each person.

"Esme, Carlisle and my parents are as good as ever. Before school, my mom and Esme took me, Bella and Alice on a weeklong shopping trip in New York. My dad and Carlisle are back at work." She started, moving along, "Alec is back in school and Jared transferred to a school here. He wants to stay closer to home," she paused to think about the next person, "Alice majors in art and Bella is an English major. Emmett and Edward major in business and Jasper majors in economics."

Dr. Wallace stood and walked over to her patient. She took a comfy set next to her before patting her knee.

"How are you and Emmett?"

"We're doing great actually. We're as strong as ever. I love that man."

"Well Rosalie, we actually went over our time." Dr. Wallace announced, rising from her seat.

"I told you it was a long story!" Rosalie laughed, getting up as well.

"I'll walk you out."

"They're late!" Alice exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe it was a good session." Jasper replied, shrugging his shoulders, "At least it didn't end early like her previous sessions."

"Yeah, you're right." Alice said, smiling as she noticed Dr. Wallace and Rosalie heading in their direction.

Emmett waved his girlfriend over and opened the back door. She pulled the elder brunette into a hug before walking the remainder of the way by herself.

"See you next week!" Dr. Wallace called out, waving after her.

"How did it go?" Edward wondered, strapping his seat belt.

"Good. It went really good."

"I'm glad." Bella replied, patting her friend's shoulder, "Where are we about to go?"

"No clue." Emmett commented, slamming his door shut.

"Where are we going Jasper?" Alice asked, impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"It's a surprose!"


End file.
